Aquella noche II
by Dannu
Summary: Continuación de "Aquella noche". Más una vez, los caballeros ganan otra noche de huelga. Saori tiene grandes planes para las Doce Casas y los dorados viven nuevas aventuras por la madrugada.
1. El contador de historias

_Hola a todos..._

_Más una vez les traigo una historia para que se partan de risa._

_Es la continuación de AQUELLA NOCHE..._

_Si es posible, esta historia consigue ser aún más graciosa que la primera y estoy cierta que darán muchas carcajadas delante de la compu._

_Dejo claro que esta historia no me pertenece. Fue escrita por la ficwriter brasileña TALITA SAGGITARIUS._

_Obtuve su permiso para traducirla y publicarla._

_Besos a todos y diviértanse..._

Cuando el habla esté entre [], es porque el personaje está pensando. Y cuando esté entre (), es porque el personage está murmurando.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL CONTADOR DE HISTORIAS**

Atenea y sus caballeros habían derrotado a Hades y habían vuelto completamente despedazados para el Santuario. Como Seiya, el caballero preferido de saori, se había muerto, Atenea quizo resucitarlo. Indignados por sólo Seiya haber sido revivido, los caballeros que estaban en el infierno iniciaron una protesta donde asombraban a Saori en sus más profundos sueños. Cansada de tener a sus caballeros agarrándole el pie toda noche, la diosa decidió resucitar a todos los caballeros que se habían muerto y así el santuario tuvo más vida. Dohko, para economizar su energía, volvió a su forma enana y morada.

**UN MES DESPUÉS QUE ATENEA HABÍA RESUCITADO A SUS CABALLEROS**

Ellos estaban en una cansativa reunión con la diosa. Lo único que deseaban eran volver a sus casa y dormir. Querían soñar que estaban en el paraiso, sin Atenea. Pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Saori - ¿AFRODITA, TÚ ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

Afrodita - ¿Qué? Sí, claro...

Contestó asustado, ocultando el estuche de maquillaje que estaba usando.

Saori - ¿Qué he dicho entonces?

Afrodita - Er...¿Qué la reunión se ha terminado?

Dijo con esperanza.

Saori - Sí y que hoy les doy permiso para que tomen el día y salgan a divertirse. Una noche de huelga, fuera del Santuario.

Máscara de Muerte - Eres un puto suertudo. Si juegas a los caballos, ganas...

Afrodita - ¡Dios, esa fue casi!

Saori - ¿USTEDES ESTÁN DANDO ATENCIÓN A LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?

Mu - Claro que sí, Saori, tú eres la diosa.

Saori - Pues, entonces, no pierdan tiempo. Ya pueden ir.

Shaka - Gracias por liberarnos para que durmamos más temprano hoy. Aprovecharé el tiempo libre y rezaré por el alma de Máscara de Muerte, para que deje de ser satanista.

Máscara de Muerte - No te atrevas. Siempre que lo haces, no puedo dormir.

Aldebarán - Podré ver el final de la novela hoy.

Saga - Y Kanon aprovechará el tiempo libre para quitar sus porquerías de mi casa.

Kanon - ¡No! Saori, es cierto que yo viva con mi hermano, ¿no es así? Pues él me está expulsando de casa.

Saori - ¿Ustedes han entendido lo que he dicho?

Saga - ¿Sobre Kanon vivir en mi casa?

Saori - ¡No!

Milo - Ella dijo que la reunión se ha terminado y que vayamos más temprano hoy. Vámonos.

Saori - ¡HE DICHO PARA QUE APROVECHEN LA NOCHE Y SALGAN DEL SANTUARIO A PASEAR!

Caballeros están sorpresos.

Shura - Había oído eso, pero pensé que era alucinación.

Kamus - Yo también. Pensé que este clima caliente de Atenas estaba cocinando mis neuronios.

Milo - ¡Maravilla! ¡Muy bien, Saori! Yo quiero salir por ahí...

Saori - Me quedo feliz, Milo...

Shaka - Pues me voy al templo budista rezar por el alma perturbada de Máscara de Muerte.

Saori - ¡Muy bien, Shaka!

Máscara de Muerte - Y yo me quedaré en casa haciendo voodoo para el rubio.

Saori - ¡No, nada de eso! Yo dije "salir del Santuario". Que vayas a hacer el voodoo sobre el túmulo de mi abuelo, pero en el Santuario nadie queda.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Grande idea! ¡En el túmulo de su abuelo! ¡Qué honor!

Ojos brillantes de emoción.

Saga - Saori, Kanon cuelga sus canzoncillos en mi baño, yo quiero que se vaya de mi casa.

Kanon - No son mis calzoncillos, son tuyos.

Saga - Saori, Kanon usó mis CALZONCILLOS y colgó mis CANZONCILLOS en el baño.

Saori - Arreglen el tema de los canzoncillos fuera del Santuario. Haré una limpieza aquí.

Kamus - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Me vas a decir que sabes limpiar algo?

Mu - Saori, tengo sueño. Puedes hacer tu limpieza tranquila que voy a dormir y no molestaré a nadie.

Saori - Tu presencia me perturba. El hecho de que respires el mismo aire presente en mi Santuario ya es una molestia. ¿Has comprendido porque no quiero a nadie aquí esta noche?

Aioros - Para ser sincero, no. ¿Qué harás aquí sóla con el Santuario vacío?

Saoria - Saben, el aire está muy cargado. Usaré mis poderes de diosa maravillosa para limpiar el santuario.

Aioria - ¡Zeus, qué diosa maravillosa tenemos! - Irónico.

Dohko - Me pongo feliz que te preocupes con nosotros... - Ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Saori - Exacto. Ahora vayan. Y no vuelvan antes de las 06:00 de la mañana.

Shaka - No estoy cierto, pero...Siento que este momento ya me ha pasado antes...

Afrodita - Es porque ha pasado, querido... ¿Acuérdate de nuestra sesión íntima en el cine?

Shaka - ¡No!

Shaka se recuerda de los traumas que sufrió en la única noche de huelga que tuvo en la vida y teme en pasar por todo de nuevo.

Los caballeros bajan las doce casas y se reunen en lo de Milo. El caballero de Scorpio sonríe muy animado.

Milo - Pensé que momentos como éste jamás volverían a pasar...de nuevo.

Shaka - No tenemos suerte.

Shura - ¿No tenemos? ¡Shaka, aquella noche fue magnífica!

Shaka - Uuuuuuuu...

Aioros - ¿Qué noche?

Aioria - Una noche de huelga que Ares nos dio cuando usaba el cuerpo de él. - Apunta a Saga.

Milo - Fue la única cosa buena que Ares nos hizo y, claro, el día en el que intentó asesinar a Atenea. - Mira feo a Aioros.

Aioros - ¡No me miren así! Ya pedí desculpas. Ya he dicho que no trataré de salvar a Atenea de nuevo.

Kamus - Tú eres el traidor del Santuario, Aioros. Tracionaste a todos los caballeros del Zodiaco. Eso fue y siempre será imperdonable.

Aioria - Ya basta. Aquel día en el que mi hermano salvó a Atenea, él estaba borracho. Siempre hacemos mierda cuando estamos borracho. Perdonenlo.

Shaka - Está perdonado. Espero que Buda también lo perdone.

Milo - Bueno, recordando que tenemos la noche de huelga, ¿adónde vamos? - Preguntó animado.

Afrodita - A la disco. ¡Cómo extraño aquella disco!

Dohko - Nunca he ido a una disco cuando joven.

Máscara de Muerte - Normal, dinosaurios no frecuentaban discos.

Dohko - ¡No soy tan viejo!

Máscara de Muerte - ¿No? ¿Ya cumpliste tres siglos este año o cumplirás en el próximo?

Dohko - Para tu información, tengo sólo 243 años, aún falta algún tiempo para que cumpla 300 y...er...eso no te interesa. Quiero irme a la disco y ya está.

Afrodita - ¡Qué emoción! ¡Volveremos a la disco!

Aioros - ¡Disco! - sonrió, aprobando la idea.

Mu - ¡Nunca! Aún tengo pesadillas cuando recuerdo aquellos travestis queriendo agarrarme.

Aioros - ¿Travestis?

Saga - ¡Pero qué...! ¿Les doy una noche de huelga y uds van a bailar con los amigos de Afrodita? 

Afrodita - ¡Sí!

Shura - ¡No!

Aldebarán - La culpa es de Milo...

Milo - No. Yo no sabía que era una disco gay.

Afrodita - ¡Una linda disco!

Aioros - Prefiero ir a comer unas pizzas. No me gustó esta disco.

Dohko - Er...si a ustedes les gustan discos gays, bueno...cada uno tiene su gusto, pero yo no voy.

Kanon - He sido invitado a una fiesta. No iba porque temía salir de casa y que Saga tirara mis cosas en la calle, pero si tenemos que salir todos, creo que será muy divertido.

Kamus - Odio fiestas...

Máscara de Muerte - Me gustan las fiestas de Halloween.

Aldebarán - Estamos en el medio del año, Halloween es sólo en fines de Octubre.

Milo - Me gusta la idea de Kanon.

Shura - A mi también.

Shaka - Prefiero ir a...

Afrodita - ¡No vamos a templos budistas!

Shaka - Iba a decir que prefería ir al Drive-In...

Afrodita - ¡Aaaaaa...Yo también, Shaka querido! - dijo agarrándose en el brazo de Shaka y fregándose en él - Que se vayan ellos a la fiesta y nosotros andemos al Drive-In.

Shaka - Cambié de idea. - Alejando Afrodita - Creo que me gustará más la fiesta.

Milo - ¿Todos están de acuerdo en que vayamos a la fiesta que Kanon invitó?

Todos - ¡Sí!

Milo - ¡Excelente! Bajemos las doce casas a ver si el coche de Saori está ahí para...bien...para que lo tomemos prestado.

Mu - ¿Crees que será una buena idea? Ella quedó muy pero muy enojada cuando encontró el coche todo deshecho y sin combustible,. cerca del parque acuático donde Shura nos había llevado.

Kamus - Pero ella no sabe que fuimos nosotros.

Shura - Hasta Kamus está de acuerdo. Tomemos el coche.

Los caballeros empiezan a bajar las doce casas.

Saga - Siento una sensación rara...

Kanon - Normal. Te has bañado, para quien no está acostumbrado, puede parecer extraño mismo.

Saga - ¡No, imbécil! Es una sensación muy...rara dentro de mí...mi cabeza está extraña.

Aioria - No. Ella siempre fue inmensa.

Kanon - La cabeza de él es perfecta. No te atrevas a criticar la aparencia de mi hermano.

Aioros - Seguro es la felicidad de tener una noche de huelga. Aún no lo puedo creer. Recordaré este momento por siempre.

Saga - Siento una sensación familiar...

Milo - Es que llegamos a la casa de Gemini...

Saga - No era eso, pero...esperen un rato... - Saga corre para dentro de la casa y vuelve rápidamente.

Kanon - No lo puedo creer...

Saga - Me había olvidado de Pon Pon. - Muestra el pato amarillo.

Aioros - ¿Podemos ir ahora? Estamos perdiendo tiempo en una preciosa noche que dudo que se repita de nuevo.

Saga - Sí. ¿Y tu pato, Kanon?

Kanon - No. Prefiero que Pimpón se quede en la casa, lejos de la violencia y suciedad de las calles.

Dohko - ¡Qué dulce! Pero estoy apresurado.

Shura - Esa voz es muy familiar...

Dohko patea la pantorrilla de Shura. Éste mira hacia abajo.

Shura - ¡Ah, ahí estás!

Dohko - ¡Imbécil! ¡Ya no se hacen caballeros como antes!

Saga - [Sigo con una sensación rara y familiar...¡Pero qué ganas tengo de matar a Atenea!... ¿QUÉ? No... No puedo haber pensado en eso...¡Qué horror!]

**Entrada del Santuario**

Milo - Como imaginaba.¡Miren la limusina negra de Saori!

Aioros - ¿La abriremos a la fuerza?

Shura - No hay necesidad. El mayordomo es una mula. Siempre deja la puerta abierta y la llave dentro.

Mu intenta abrir la puerta, pero no puede.

Mu - Ahora está cerrada.

Milo pega su cara en el vidrio y mira adentro.

Milo - Pero la llave está ahí...

Dohko - Las personas siempre aprenden con sus errores. Hay una historia de un mercador que...

Todos - ¡NO LA QUEREMOS SABER!

Dohko - Ustedes no son buenos como Shiryu. Él siempre escuchaba mis historias.

Máscara de Muerte - Por interés. Si no las escuchaba, no ganaba la armadura.

Dohko - ¡Eso no es cierto!

Máscara de Muerte - ¿No lo es? ¿Qué ha pasado con el otro chico que entrenaba junto con Shiryu?

Dohko - ¿Okko?

Máscara de Muerte - Sí. Él no tenía paciencia para tus historias y tú te recusaste a seguir entrenándolo.

Mu - ¿Eso es verdad?

Dohko - Sí, pero...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Nada de "pero"! El hecho es que ganaría la armadura de Dragón quien te tuviera más paciencia. Y Shiryu es un asqueroso igual que el viejo.

Dohko - ¡Respéteme, pendejo!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Cállate! ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a matar con tu bengala? ¡Cuidado para que no confudas tu bengala con un sable de luz, clone del Maestro Yoda¡

Kamus - ¡Dohko no es el clon del Maestro Yoda!

Dohko - ¡Gracias, Kamus!

Kamus - ¡El Maestro Yoda es verde y Dohko es morado!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Buena observación!

Kanon - ¿Ustedes podían detener la discusión y ayudar a romper la puerta del coche?

**Templo de Atenea**

Saori - Ahora que estos inútiles están afuera, puedo poner en práctica mi plan para volverme triillonaria.

Tatsumi - Pronto llegarán los compradores.

Saori - ¡Excelente!

Tatsumi - ¿Tú no crees que los caballeros se pondrán muy nerviosos cuando sepan que has vendido sus casas?

Saori - ¡No lo creo! Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que el Santuario será una villa famosa y con la plata invertiré en mi carrera de cantante.

Tatsumi - ¿Qué harás?

Saori - Invertiré el dinero en mi carrera de cantante pop star. ¿Nunca me has oído cantar, Tatsumi?

**Flashback**

**Mansión Kido**

Saori se estaba bañando y Tatsumi aprovechaba para descansar viendo tele, sentado en la silla lujosa de la diosa que, si soñara que él estaba ahí, lo mataría.

De golpe la televisión explota. La tela se rompe y empieza a salir un humo oloroso. Los vidrios de la casa se reventan y Tatsumi, muy asustado, se oculta debajo de la tapiza.

Tatsumi - Seguro la señorita Saori puso cámeras ocultas y vio lo que hacía... ¡Piedad, señorita, pedóneme!

Percebiendo que Saori no estaba allí, Tatsumi va hacia el baño donde la diosa se bañaba a ver si estaba todo bien. Cuando se acercó de la puerta pudo sentir un sonido agudo, insoportable, estridente e infernal, que cantaba:

Saori - "Luna de cristal, que me hace soñar, haz de mí una estrella, que yo ya sé sambaaaaar..."

Las ventanas seguían explotando. Asustado, Tatsumi golpea la puerta. Saori para de cantar y los vidrios paran de explotar.

Saori - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me puedo bañar tranquila?

Tatsumi - Nada, señorita. Sólo quería saber si estaba todo bien.

Saori - Estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz.

Saori sigue cantando y los vidrios siguen explotando. Dos horas después, Saori sale de su baño y ve la casa toda destruída.

Saori - ¡MAYORDOMO DE MIERDA! ¡HA DESTRUÍDO MI CASA!

Luego de se aporreado, Tatsumi firma un crontato en el que dice que trabajará gratuitamente para Saori por 12 años.

**Fin del flashback**

Tatsumi - No, señorita. Nunca la he oído cantar.

Saori - Entonces cantaré, para que te quedes encantado con mi maravillosa voz.

Tatsumi - ¡NO, SEÑORITA!

Saori - Tatsumi, ¿No me quieres escuchar cantando? ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo voz de perra enferma?

Tatsumi - ¡Nunca! Es que...es...es que soy sólo un mayordomo y soy digno de escuchar su...er...bella voz de diosa...

Saori - Es verdad. Ande a fregar el piso.

Tatsumi - Sí, señorita.

**Entrada del Santuario**

Aioria - Creo que necesitas de un palo más grande.

Afrodita - El mío.

Milo - Afrodita, hablamos de un pedazo de madera que usaremos para abrir el coche.

Afrodita - Yo también, ¡pervertidos! - irgue un pedazo de madera un poco más grande.

Milo agarra el palo y lo pone en el lugar donde entraría la llave.

Milo - Aún no va, necesita ser aún más grande.

Afrodita - El de Shaka.

Shaka - ¿Qué?

Milo - Dámelo, Shaka.

Shaka - ¿Yo qué?

Afrodita - Da el palo a él, Shaka. Mira, él te está pidiendo. ¿Le vas a negar? Pidemelo, Milo, te lo doy con todo placer.

Milo - ¡Maricón desgraciado!

Dohko - Tranquilos, no debemos llamar a los homosexuales de maricones. Es muy feo. Y ser maric...quiero decir, homosexual, es una opción personal.

Aioros - Ya cállate, viejo. El hecho de estar aquí perdiendo tiempo con este coche me pone furioso.

Saga miraba un precipicio que existía en la entrada del Santuario.

Dohko - Aioros, tú necesitas ser más paciente. Sé que no es culpa tuya, la impaciencia es un mal del signo de Sagitario, pero lo puedes dominar. Lo sé que puedes...

Saga - [¡Pero que ganas de tirar este viejo por este precipicio!]

Kanon - ¡Buena idea! Lo arrastro hasta aquí y tú lo tiras.

Saga - ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Mierda! Odio a estos pensamientos que surgen en mi mente.

Kanon - ¿No me estabas hablando?

Saga - No. Sólo estaba pensando conmigo...

Kanon - ¡Maldito! Planeabas tirar al viejo por el precipicio y no me lo ibas a decir.

Milo - ¡Por fin!

La puerta del coche se abre y un sonido estridente sona sin parar. Era la alarma.

Aioros - ¿Qué pasa?

Aioria - Eso se llama alarma. Inventaron luego de que habías muerto. Es para que no roben el coche.

Aioros - ¿Y no avisaron al coche que sólo lo tomaríamos prestado?

Aioros va hacia el coche y le empieza a hablar.

Aioros - No grites, juro que no te robaremos. - acaricia la limusina como si la estuviese consolando.

**Templo de Atenea**

Tatsumi entra en pánico.

Tatsumi - ¡Cielos, Saori está cantando nuevamente!

Saori - ¡Tatsumi!

Tatsumi - ¡Señorita, por favor, pare!

Saori - ¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡Están robando mi coche!

Tatsumi sonreí contento.

Tatsumi - Bueno, menos mal...

Saori - ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO! ¡VAYAMOS ALLÁ! ¡CORRE!

Saori y Tatsumi empiezan a bajar las doce casas corriendo.

**En la entrada del Santuario**

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Aioros, imbécil, el coche no te entiende!

Aioros - ¿Y tú él acaso entiende?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Sal de ahí!

Máscara de Muerte empieza a bailar alrededor del coche.

Mu - ¿Qué hace? ¿Magia negra?

Aioria - Creo que sí, pero el coche no se detendrá con su voodoo.

Shaka - Denme espacio, yo resolveré el problema.

Todos se alejan y Shaka entra en el coche, encarando, de ojos cerrados, el panel cerca del volante.

**Casa de Capricornio**

Saori - ¡AY SI TE AGARRO, LADRÓN MISERABLE! ¡TATSUMI, CORRE, PARECES UN PEREZOSO!

**Casa de Libra**

Jabu estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa de Libra y charlaba con su mula, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Jabu - Sabes, Tony, la vida está muy difícil. El Santuario es el sitio donde deben estar los caballeros, pero pienso en irme a Hawaii. ¿Qué te parece? Hay lindas mulas allá, creo que te va a gustar.

**Entrada del Santuario**

Shaka aún miraba al panel del coche como quien sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la verdad era que no sabía diferenciar el volante del freno de mano.

**Casa de Libra**

Jabu - No hay problema si prefieres a las cabras...Las cabras hawaianas también son lindas.

Saori - ¡Mierda!

Jabu - ¡Mira, Tony, quien ha llegado! ¡ La señorita Saori! ¿Qué hace ahí tirada al piso, señorita?

Saori - He caído, ¿no lo ves?

Tatsumi - Señorita, ¿está todo bien? ¿Te has herido?

Saori - ¿ACASO ERES CIEGO? ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY BIEN?

Tatsumi - Es que has venido girando desde la casa de Sagitario, así que pensé...

Saori - ¡NO PENSASTE EN NADA! ¡TÚ NO PIENSAS! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE, QUE ROBAN A MI COCHE!

Saori encara a la mula. La mula encara a Saori.

Jabu - ¿Qué pasa, Tony?

La mula sale corriendo.

Saori - ¡MULA MALDITA, VUELVA! ¡SI TE MONTO, LLEGARÉ MÁS RÁPIDO!

Saori, Jabu y Tatsumi corren atrás de la mula, que baja desesperada por las doce casas.

**Entrada del Santuario**

Saga - (¡Golpearé la cara chiflada de Shaka caso no haga este maldito coche callarse!)

Kanon - ¡Te ayudo!

Saga - ¿Qué?

Kanon - ¿Me vas a decir que pensabas en golpear este rubio de farmacia y no me ibas a decir? ¡Cómo eres egoista!

Saga - [Otra vez he dicho algo que me vino a la mente. No sé que me pasa...]

Máscara de Muerte - Si no puedes hacerlo parar, volveré con mi brujería que es más eficaz.

Dohko - Shaka, si no consigues, todo bien. Una vez, hace mucho, un campesino intentó plantar un árbol de dinero. pero como el...

Shaka - ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS, MISERABLES! ¡QUE ESTE COCHE PARE DE GRITAR Y QUE DOHKO SE VUELVA MUDO!

Shaka abre los ojos y parte del panel se reventa, haciendo con que la alarma explote y deje de sonar.

Aldebarán - ¡Lo hizo! ¡La alarma se detuvo!

Aioros empezó a llorar.

Aioros - Snif... La única noche de huelga que tengo en la vida y Shaka destruye el coche y no podré ir a la fiesta...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Máscara de Muerte - Pero Dohko se ha callado.

Dohko - No estoy mudo y Shaka, tirar maldiciones en la gente es algo muy feo. Eso me hace recordar una historia donde un hombre avaro maldice su vecino y...

El pelo de Saga empieza a cambiar de color y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

Afrodita - Saga, te he dicho que esta tinta de pelo era ordinaria. Sólo porque sopló un viento, ya está saliendo.

Kanon - ¡Mi hermano no se tiñe!

Kamus - Saga, tus ojos están rojizos. ¡Si no tienes colirio, usa gafas oscuras!

Aioria - No llores, hermano. Haremos algo.

Aioros - Pero...Shaka...el auto...Buááááááá...

Dohko - ...Y el vecino se comió la lechuga del jardín del otro, y por eso el dueño de la lechuga tiró una maldición hacia su vecino...

Shura patea Dohko discretamente.

Shura - ¡Tú estás ahí! ¡Perdón!

Dohko - ¡Cretino!

Saga vuelve al normal.

Kanon - ¿Viste? Su pelo es azul, él no se tiñe.

Afrodita - Bueno, ya he comprendido, ¡madre mía!...

Milo consigue prender el auto. Aioros para de llorar y entra en la limusina.

Aldebarán - Entremos rápido que aún tenemos toda noche por delante.

Los caballeros empiezan por entrar en el coche. La limusina estaba llena por la cantidad de gente.

Kanon encende el coche y empieza a salir del Santuario.

**Casa de Aries**

Saori - ¡MIREN! ¡MI COCHE SE ESTÁ LLENDO! ¡DETENGA LOS LADRONES, TATSUMI!

Tatsumi - ¡Devuelvan el auto!

Saori - ¡Atrápelos, Tatsumi!

Jabu - ¿Dónde está Tony? ¡Desapareció!

Aioria - Detengan el coche, olvidamos a Mu.

Mu - Estoy aquí.

Aioria - ¿Y quién es aquella cosa de pelo lila en la casa de Aries?

Kamus - ¡Es Saori!

Mu - No me hables nunca más, Aioria. ¡Me has confundido con Saori! - Mu estaba profundamente ofendido.

Aioria - Perdón, es que miré sólo el pelo.

Mu - Mi pelo es mucho mejor que el de ella. ¡Imperdonable!

Kanon acelera, alejándose del Santuario.

Afrodita - Aquí está apretado como me gusta.

Shura - ¿Alguien podía ir en el baúl para que tenga más espacio aqui?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Que vayas tú!

Shura - ¡Jamás! Que vayas tú, que eres oloroso.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Nunca! Que vaya quien esté a mi lado!

Shura - Quien esté a tu derecha, porque yo estoy a tu izquierda.

Silencio.

Aioros - ¿Quién está a tu lado derecho?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Kamus!

Kamus - ¡No! Yo estoy entre Milo y Aioria.

Máscara de Muerte - Está muy oscuro. ¿Dónde prendo la luz?

Mu - En el techo. Voy a encenderla.

Aioria - ¡Criatura que está al lado de Máscara de Muerte: identifiquese!

Silencio.

Mu encende la luz. Todos miran y ven que es Tony, la mula de Jabu.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Pero de dónde carajo ha salido esta mula?

Saga - Es la mula de Jabu.

Kanon - ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Saga - Sí.

Afrodita - ¡Sáquenlo de acá!

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Por qué? Llevemoslo con nosotros. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mula sonreí.

Mu - Está escrito: "Tony, el Matador" en su collar.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Hola, Tony! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿También has ganado una noche de huelga de Saori?

Milo - Creo que no te va a contestar.

Máscara de Muerte - No importa. Pero Tony, dime qué has hecho.

Máscara de Muerte sigue charlando con la mula y Dohko murmullaba algo para sí mismo.

Aldebarán - ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

Dohko - ¡Qué pecado! Hemos robado el coche de la diosa Atenea. Eso me recuerda una historia donde un príncipe roba un anillo para...

Los caballeros aprisionan a Dohko en el baúl y siguen hacia la fiesta que Kanon invitó.

**Continua...**


	2. El infierno es aquí

_Hola a todos._

_Más un capítulo y algunas observaciones para que comprendan bien la historia._

_Fiesta "Junina" son las fiestas folclóricas y populares que suceden en todo Brasil en el mes de Junio, por eso el nombre "Junina"._

_De origen católica, aunque hoy día se haya perdido el contenido religioso, las fiestas, que duran todo mes de Junio (del 1 al 30), festejan a los santos Antonio, Juan y Pedro (respectivamente los días, 13, 24 y 29)._

_El día 12 de junio, víspera de San Antonio, es el día de los enamorados en Brasil, una vez que este santo es tenido como "el santo casamentero" en el país._

_El 23 de junio, víspera de San Juan, a la media noche, la gente prende las famosas hogueras, un espectáculo maravilloso._

_Todo mes hay comidas típicas, fiestas y muchas danzas folclóricas, como el "Forró", un baile de pareja, muy sensual, originário del Noreste de Brasil. Y la "quadrilha", una danza grupal, donde varias parejas bailan pasos que suelen retratar el cotidiano del campesino. Las chicas llevan vestidos coloridos y los hombres llevan pantalón jeans (generalmente pobre y ya gastado por el trabajo), sombrero de paja y una remera cuadriculada...Y ambos llevan sandalias de cuero crudo...Las ropas típicas de los campesinos humildes del Noreste brasileño._

_A parte de los santos festejados, también es festejada la cosecha del maíz y por eso, gran parte de las comidas típicas poseen este alimento como base. Pero también hay muchas comidas hechas con coco y bebidas alcohólicas fuertísimas, hechas con "cachaça", que es la aguardiente hecha de la caña de azúcar y es con ella que se prepara la bebida más conocida de Brasil: La Caipirinha._

_"Canjica" es una comida típica del noreste de Brasil, cuna de las fiestas juninas. Hecha con maíz rallado, donde se agrega leche de coco, leche condensada, coco rallado, clavo de olor,canela y azúcar. Su consistencia se asemeja a una polenta, pero el gusto nada que ver. Es muy rico._

_En estas fiestas, la gente suele homenajear a los campesinos. La gente humilde que trabaja en el campo , lugar que generalmente es la cuna de todo folklóre mundial, quizá. Por eso las ropas enmendadas, sombrero de paja, bigote y barba (visto que los hombres campesinos suelen tener barba, para ellos una señal de masculinidad) y las chicas siempre de vestido, una vez que las campesinas no usan pantalones. El hecho de "no tener dientes", no condice con la realidad. Es sólo un exagero que la gente de la ciudad hace para confirmar más la condición pobre de esta gente. Así que los que se visten para irse a la fiesta, suelen pintar un o más dientes, dando la impresión de que no los tiene. _

_"Bunda" es como llaman, popularmente, los brasileños al órgano conocido por "nádegas". Sería el "culo" español. Comprenderán que, si yo hubiera cambiado el nombre, no tendría sentido en la historia, cómo comprenderán leyendo. Por eso sigue en portugués._

_"Feijoada" es un plato típico de todo Brasil, hecho con frijoles negros, partes de cerdo, como pata, oreja, pies, la panceta; también lleva mucho chorizo, de todo tipo y también charque. Es un plato muy "pesado", visto que la cantidad de condimentos de orígen africana es inmensa. _

_Chitãozinho y Xororó son dos hermanos que cantan músicas country en Brasil, visto que parte del território brasileño, en el interior, poseen la misma cultura de los americanos como vestirse de cowboy, montar toros y caballos y bailar country. Hicieron mucho éxito en Brasil en las décadas de 70 y 80, hoy en día están un poco desaparecidos._

_P.S: Para los fanáticos del caballero de Virgo, les espera una de las escenas más cómicas que ya verán en sus vidas. (al menos para mí así fue)._

_Buena lectura._

**Capítulo II**

**EL INFIERNO ES AQUÍ**

**En el coche.**

Aioros - kanon, apresúrate. Manejas tan lento que cuando lleguemos a la fiesta ella ya habrá terminado.

Kanon - ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Aioria - ¿Y por qué no paras el coche?

Kanon - Busco un sitio para estacionar. Si aún no percebieron, este coche es inmenso.

Milo - Todas las vagas estan ocupadas. Está todo lleno.

Mu - Parece que la fiesta es muy divertida.

Shaka - ¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba en sentarme a un costado y meditar un poco...

Máscara de Muerte - Veo una vaga...- apunta hacia un lugar donde no había autos estacionados.

Kanon - ¡No! Allí es la parada de ómnibus. No puedo estacionar allí.

Saga - ¿Y por qué no?

Kanon - Porque los ómnibus no podrán parar si dejo el auto allí.

Saga - ¿Y quién si importa? ¿Acaso el conductor del ómnibus es mejor que nosotros?

Kanon - No...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Estaciona allí!

Kanon - Pero puede que aparezca algún policía y se lleve al auto.

Kamus - ¿Acaso la policía puede más que nosotros? ¿Ella es más poderosa que nosotros?

Kanon - Bien...no...

Aioria - ¡Entonces larga el auto allí, carajo!

Kanon - Vale...

Kanon estaciona el auto en la parada de ómnibus. Los caballeros y la mula bajan del coche y siguen a Kanon, que entra por un portón de garaje pintado de verde.

Aldebarán - ¡Cielos, cómo eso es inmenso!

Kanon - Cada mes hay una fiesta distinta aquí. Los dueños realizan diferentes tipos de fietas de diferentes países.

Shura - ¡Pero qué lindo! Sólo no me ha gustado las personas.

Afrodita - ¡Qué gentuza! Todos están sin dientes...

Kanon - Esta fiesta se llama fiesta "junina".

Saga - ¿Y quién te ha invitado a venir a esta fiesta?

Kanon - Una novia que hice por ahí...

Aioros - ¿Y hace cuánto tienes novia?

Kanon - Yo siempre tengo novias. - sonrisa de "yo soy bueno".

Milo - Pero seguro que no tienes más que yo. - una sonrisa inmensa de "yo soy mejor que tú".

Kamus - No me gustó. Me quiero ir.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Pero qué tipo asqueroso! Sólo porque la entrada es gratuita, él queda todo caradura. Estoy seguro de que si hubiese que pagar para entrar, él pensaría que era todo muy elegante y estaría loco por conocer.

Kamus - ¡Nada que ver!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Tú eres un maricón! No debías ser caballero de oro.

Kamus - ¡Cállate!

Máscara de Muerte - He encontrado un caballero de Acuário mejor que tú. Entrega tu armadura a Tony.

Milo - ¡Míralo! ¿Tony también es acuariano? - se arrodilla y saluda a la mula.

Kamus - Milo...

Milo - ¡Así que serás mi nuevo amigo, sustituyendo a Kamus, ya que serás el caballero de Acuario ahora.

Kamus - ¿Qué?

Aioros - ¿Entregarás tu armadura a la mula?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Sí!

Kamus - ¡No!

Milo - Perdón, kamus. Pensé que nombrarías a Tony el nuevo caballero de Acuario.

Shala - ¡Burros! Una mula no puede ser caballero.

Saga - ¿Por qué no, si tenemos una vaca como diosa?

Kanon - Sí, pero la vaca tiene forma humana.

Máscara de Muerte - Discriminación con Tony...una mula tan buena como él...seguro sería mejor caballero que Kamus.

Kamus da las espaldas a Máscara de Muerte y Tony, ignorándolos.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Míralo, Tony! Kamus te está despreciando.

La mula da un coz en Kamus, que vuela lejos y se aplasta en un árbol, destruyendo algunas banderitas que estaban colgadas.

Shura - ¡Qué lindo lanzamiento!

Kamus se levanta y corre atrás de Tony.

Máscara de Muerte - Jajajajajajajaja...Tony corre más que Kamus.

Milo - Ahora han desaparecido.

Aldebarán - Después buscamos a los dos.

**Templo de Atenea**

Saori - ¡TÚ ERES UN DEMENTE!

Tatsumi - Pero, señorita, ellos eran ladrones profesionales.

Saori - ¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?

Tatsumi - Ellos se la llevaron...

Saori - ¿CÓMO?

Tatsumi - Yo...acabé cerrando la puerta con la llave adentro...

Saori - ¡ANIMAAAAAAL!

Tatsumi - Perdón, señorita, perdóneme...

Saori - ¿AL MENOS VISTE SUS CARAS?

Tatsumi - No, señorita. Estaba todo oscuro. Pero percebí que no era sólo uno.

Saori golpea a Tatsumi con su báculo dorado.

Jabu - No encuentro a Tony...

Saori - ¡MALDITA MULA!

Jabu - ¡No hables así!

Saori - ¡SI NO HUBIERA HUÍDO, YO HABÍA LLEGADO PARA SALVAR A MI AUTO. LA MULA CONSPIRABA CONTRA MÍ!

Saori da vuelta y empieza a subir las doce casas. Tatsumi la sigue.

**En la fiesta**

Kanon - Comamos algo.

Afrodita - Creo que es una fiesta de caníbales.

Aioria - ¿Por qué?

Afrodita - Hay un montó de pobres bailando alrededor de una hoguera. Creo que están cocinando a alguien para comerselo.

Aioros - ¡Madre mía! Creo que es verdad...

Kanon - ¿Cómo sabes que son pobres?

Afrodita - Pues, gente sin diente, llevando ropa enmendada y gastada, bailando alrededor de una hoguera...¡qué cosa más pobre y primitiva!

Kanon - Verdad...Lo más extraño es que en la tarjeta de invitación, decía que era para venir con un pantalón enmendado, un bigote y un sombrero de paja.

Saga - ...

Aldebarán - Encontré unas cosas para que comamos...

Aioros - ¿Qué es eso?

Aldebarán - "Canjica".

Aioria - No quiero comer. Está caliente.

Miro - Está muy bueno.

Máscara de Muerte - A mí no me gustó, guardaré para Tony.

Shaka - Yo no como estas porquerías. Quiero semillas de girasoles con salsa de Katchup, mayonesa y una "feijoada" para acompañar.

Mu - No sabía que comías estas cosas...

Shaka - Comida liviana y muy nutritiva.

Mu - Claro...

Kanon - Veo un grupo de mujeres bonitas y que tienen todos los dientes.

Shura - Seguro son travestis.

Kanon - ¡No maldigas mi suerte, traumatizado!

Saga - Una de las mujeres viene hacia aquí.

Milo - Seguro me ha visto. Llamo la atención porque soy lindo.

Afrodita - De acuerdo, querido. - abrazando a Milo por atrás.

Milo empuja a Afrodita, pero él no despega.

Milo - ¡!

Kanon intenta alejar a Afrodita de Milo.

Kanon - ¡Ya detente! Estás quemando nuestra película...

Afrodita - Entonces te voy a agarrar. - abraza a Kanon.

Kanon - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Suéltame...

Mujer - Hola, kanon...

Saga - ¡Hola! - abre una sonrisa.

Mujer - ¡Mira, has traído amigos muy interesantes!

Saga - Sí, claro...- aún sonriendo.

Miro desiste de ayudar a Kanon en la tarea de alejar a Afrodita.

Miro - Hola, soy Miro.

Aioros - Hola, soy Aioros.

Miro pasa adelante, tapando a Aioros.

Milo - Como decía, soy Miro ¿y tú?

Aioros pasa adelante.

Aioros - Y yo soy Aio...

Miro golpea a Aioros discretamente y éste desmaya.

Milo - ¿Quieres pasear conmigo, chiquita?

Saga - No seas un bruto, tenga modos. - agarrando la mano femenina.

Mujer - Kanon, creo que a mis amigas les gustarían conocer a tus amigos.

Saga - ¿Han oído, imbéciles? Vayan a conocer a sus amigas, porque ésta ya es mía.

Mujer - ¡Cielos! No sabía que eras tan celoso, Kanon.

Milo - Mira, creo que hay un engaño. Éste no es Ka...

Saga patea a Milo para hacerlo callar, pero exagera y Milo toma un gran puntapié.

Mujer - También no sabía que era violento...

Saga - ¿De qué hablas? Él tropezó en mi pierna y se cayó.

Milo - ¡Maldito!

Afrodita - Ven, kanon, mi amor...

Kanon - Déjame, desgraciado. Quita tus manos de mí.

Mujer - Aquel travesti te llama. ¿Eres gay, Kanon? - quitando la mano de Saga de su cintura.

Saga - ¡Claro que no! Es otro Kanon.

Mu - Es su hermano gemelo.

Mujer - ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

Saga - Er...sí...(¡Maldito Mu!)

Mujer - ¿Y tu hermano gemelo es gay y también se llama Kanon?

Saga - Sí. Quiero decir, no. Él no es gay.

Mujer - ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? No lo puedo ver...

Saga - Está por ahí. Ya olvídalo y aprovecha la fiesta conmigo.

Mujer - Bueno.

Aioros despierta.

Aioros - ¡Miro, te voy a romper los huesos de la cara!

Milo - ¿Por qué? - cara de innocente.

Aioros - Tú...- mira la mujer - Hola, soy Aioros. - sonreí.

Shaka - ¿Sabes si hay algún lugar tranquilo por aquí?

Mujer - ¿Me estás jodiendo? La fiesta está muy divertida.

Shaka - ¿No hay ningún sitio menos bullicioso?

Mujer - Creo que no. Pero olvida eso. Tengo una amiga que ama hombres altos y rubios.

Shaka - ¿Y qué me importa?

Mujer - ¿Eres gay?

Shaka - No.

Mujer - Es que pensé...que...bien...

Saga - No le des importancia. Shaka es insoportable.

Shura - Queremos conocer a tus amigas.

Mujer - Bueno, vámonos. Lástima que uno de ustedes ya está acompañado.

Indica a Kanon y Afrodita, que "luchaban" a unos 8 metros de allí.

Kanon - ¡Saga, ayúdame!

Saga finge que no escucha y empieza a alejarse con la mujer.

Mu - Saga, Kanon pide ayuda.

Saga - (¡Cállate, Mu!)

Mujer - ¿Cómo? ¿Saga?

Saga - ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla este tipo? Creo que ha tomado mucho. - apunto a Mu.

Mu - Yo no tomo.

Mujer - Aquel parece contigo. - ve Kanon que, desesperadamente, aleja a Afrodita - ¿Es tu hermano gemelo?

Saga - ¿Quién? No veo a nadie. Caminemos un poco, vamos.

Mu - Sí, aquel es Kanon, el hermano gemelo de él.

Saga - Alguien va a morir hoy.

Mujer - ¡Kanon, cómo estás extraño! Tus ojos están rojos y tu pelo está cambiando de color...

Mu - Yo...yo...voy a pasear un poco.

Mu desaparece en la multitud.

Saga - Son tus ojos. - volviendo a la normalidad.

La mujer arrastra a Saga para cerca de Kanon.

Mujer - Me presenta a tu hermano.

Kanon ve a Saga y se tira por encima de él.

Kanon - Saga, ¡quita a este imbécil de aquí!

Shaka - ¡Qué bajeza! Por eso odio a gente torpe.

Tony aparece y Máscara de Muerte le da la canjica.

Máscara de Muerte - Mira, Tony. ¿Ves toda aquella gente se tirando unos por encima de los otros? Es porque están distribuyendo shampoo gratuitamente. ¡Nunca hagas eso, Tony! Desde que han inventado el perfume, no hay más la necesidad de bañarse.

Afrodita para de agarrar a Kanon.

Afrodita - ¿Distribuyendo shampoo? ¡AAAAAYYYYY, YO QUIIIIEEEEEEROOOO!

Afrodita corre hacia la multitud.

Kanon - ¡Gracias a Zeus! Aún mato aquel misera...¡Vandimariuza!

Saga - ¿Qué?

Mujer - ¿Kanon, cómo tu hermano sabe mi nombre?

Saga - ¿Tu nombre?

Kanon - Él no es Kanon, yo soy.

Vandimariuza - Pero él ha dicho...- mirando a Saga - ¡Me has engañado!

Saga - ¡No! ¡Yo soy Kanon!

Kanon - ¿Qué juego es este, Saga?

Saga - ¡No soy Saga! ¡Ya basta con eso!

Shaka - ¡Pero que infantiles! Bueno, voy a caminar un poco por la fiesta a ver si encuentro una pata de cerdo flambeada.

Aioria - Pensé que tu religión no permitiera el consumo de carne.

Shaka - No como carne.

Aioria - Pero la pata...

Shaka - La pata no es de carne, sino de animal.

Aioria - Pero el animal...

Shaka - ¡No te atrevas a contestarme!

Shaka se aleja.

Vandimariuza - Uno de ustedes me está mintiendo.

Saga y Kanon (uno apuntando al otro) - ¡Él!

Kanon - ¿Es así? ¿Cuál es su nombre, entonces?

Saga - Yo sé su nombre. Vamos, Van. Dejemos a este imbécil ahí, vayamos a pasear.

Vandimariuza - Di mi nombre.

Saga - Prefiero llamarte Van, si no te importas. - sonrisa tonta.

Vandimariuza - Bueno, pero antes di mi nombre verdadero.

Kanon - Él no lo sabe.

Saga - Me he olvidado.

Kanon - Ahora confiesa que la has engañado, Saga.

Saga - Di tú, entonces, el nombre de ella nuevamente. Dudo que lo consigas.

Kanon saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lee.

Kanon - Vandi...Vandimari...uza...

Vandimariuza se aleja de Saga inmediatamente y agarra a Kanon.

Vandimariuza - ¡Kanon, mi amor!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Pero que nombre horrible!

Vandimariuza - Él...- apunta a Máscara de Muerte - Él...buáááá...ha dicho que mi nombre es feo...Buááááá...

Máscara de Muerte - Pero es verdad. ¿Acaso es bonito, Kanon?

Kanon - ...

Vandimariuza - ¡Conteste!

Kanon - ¡Es lindo!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Mentiroso! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kanon - Bueno, eso no importa. Vayamos a comer algo. Ven...

Vandimariuza - ¿Has dicho que mi nombre no tiene importancia? ¡Nunca más te quiero ver, insensible!

Vandimariuza se aleja, llorando.

Saga - ¡Qué lástima!

Kanon - ¿Qué?

Saga - Que una mujer tan linda tenga un nombre tan horrible...

Kanon - Y a mí que me importa. Lo que pasa es que ella es rica, tiene mucha plata e iba a pagar nuestra comida. Ahora no podemos más comer gratuitamente.

Un poco alejado de allí, Shaka buscaba a un sitio menos bullicioso.

Shaka - Imagino que el infierno sea así: Mucha gente fea, lugar intolerablemente lleno, mucho alboroto y sin pata flambeada. Pero acá el ruido es menor.

Shaka ingresa en el baño masculino.

Shaka - ¡Pero qué carajo de olor insoportable! Pero mi alma pura y mi cosmo elevado no me dejarán sentir este olor.

Shala entra en uno de los compartimientos y cierra la puerta.

Shaka - ¡Por los cabellos de Buda!

El caballero mira el contenido del inodoro, cierra la tapa y tira la descarga.

Shaka - ¡Cada cosa que un ser divino como yo debe soportar para entrar en contacto con Buda!

Shaka sienta encima de la tapa del inodoro, en posición de Lotus y empieza a meditar.

**Templo de Atenea**

Saori agarra el teléfono y hace una llamada.

Saori - ¿Es de la comisaría?

Policía - Sí. Un segundo, por favor...- pone una canción de "espera" en el teléfono.

Saori - ¡Maldición! Siquiera puedo pedir al mayordomo que haga la denuncia porque es un incompetente y hablará todo incorrecto...

Tatsumi - Perdón, señorita, yo...

Saori - ¡Ya cállate, basura! ¡Y esta mierda de comisaría que me deja esperando en el teléfono...! ¿Quién ellos piensan que son para que dejen a la magnífica diosa Atenea esperando?

50 minutos después...

Saori - Colgaron. ¡COLGARON! ¿POR QUÉ AQUELLOS INÚTILES POLICÍAS ME HAN HECHO ESPERAR? Y YO HICE MEMORIA DE LA MÚSICA DE TANTO QUE LA OÍ. ¡PERO ESO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Tatsumi - ¿Qué hará, señorita?

Saori - Reclamaré con la ONU. Arregle mi valija.

Tatsumi - ¿Cómo?

Saori - ¡ARREGLE MIS VALIJAS PORQUE VIAJAREMOS INMEDIATAMENTE, IMBÉCIL!

5 minutos después...

Tatsumi - Aquí está la valija. El avión particular ya la espera en el jardín de la mansión Kido. Porque, como usted sabe, no se puede posar un avión aquí en el Santuario.

Saori - Entonces carga a mi valija y bajemos las doce casas.

Tatsumi - Sí.

Saori y Tatsumi bajan las escaleras de las doce casas y llegan en la puerta del Santuario.

Saori - Por tu culpa necesité retrasar la venida de los compradores del Santuario.

Tatsumi - Perdón...

Saori - ¡MULA!

Tatsumi - ¿Señorita, cómo iremos a la mansión Kido si robaron el coche?

Saori - Exactamente...¿CÓMO IREMOS A MI MANSIÓN SI NO TENEMOS EL COCHE? ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS LLAMADO A UN TAXI, IDIOTA?

Tatsumi - Es que usted no ha dicho...

Saori - ¿ENTONCES, SI NO DIGO PARA QUE RESPIRES, TÚ NO RESPIRAS? ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

Tatsumi - Es mejor que llame a un taxi...

Saori - Mayordomo desgraciado.

Saori agarra a su celular e intenta hacer una llamada.

Saori - No tiene señal.

Tatsumi - Nunca hay señal en el Santuario.

Saori - El celular de la diosa NUNCA puede estar sin señal. ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ELEGISTE ESTA MIERDA DE EMPRESA!

Tatsumi - Pero, señorita...

Aparece Jabu en una carreta.

Jabu - He buscado por todo santuario y no encontré a Tony. Estoy preocupado. ¿Ustedes no lo han visto por aquí?

Saori - ¡ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR CÓMO LLEGAR A MI CASA Y TÚ ME PREGUNTAS POR LA MULA!

Jabu - Si quieres, te la puedo llevar en mi carreta.

Saori - ¿Tú quieres que yo suba en eso? - apunta la carreta con cara de asco.

Jabu - ¡Sí! - sonreí con orgullo.

Tatsumi - Señorita, no tenemos otra opción.

Saori - ¡Qué infierno! Bueno...Ayúdame a subir en esta bosta.

Tatsumi levanta a Saori, pero desliza y cae.

Saori - ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO, INFELIZ?

Tatsumi - Perdón, señorita, no aguanté el peso y...

Saori - ¿ME LLAMAS GORDA?

Tatsumi - Sí...quiero decir, no...Claro que no...Lo que pasa es...

Saori golpea a Tatsumi con su báculo.

Jabu - Yo la ayuda, señorita.

Jabu ayuda Saori y la sienta a su lado, poniendo en marcha la carreta. Tatsumi va corriendo atrás, queriendo subir.

**En la fiesta**

Kamus - Arf...arf...¿Adónde ha ido esa mula maldita?

La mula se oculta atrás de Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ya basta de persecución con Tony!

Kamus - Esta mula hija de puta osó mi patear. ¡Yo, un caballero de oro!

Máscara de Muerte - Y tú te crees muy importante, ¡no! Parece que eres el único caballero de oro que existe.

Kamus - Soy el único que se porta como tal.

Aldebarán - Miren, ya basta. Hay mucha cosa en la fiesta que aún no hemos visto.

Shura - Me han dicho que ésta es una fiesta brasileña.

Aldebarán - ¿Sí?

Milo - ¿Tú no lo sabías? ¿Pero, no eres brasileño, Aldebarán?

Aldebarán - Sí...Pero infelizmente no conozco nada de Brasil. He salido de allí cuando tenía 6 años, para ser caballero y no volví más. Nunca tuve vacaciones y no puedo llamar a mi familia porque llamada internacional es muy cara y Saori me mataría.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Pero qué suerte tiene tu familia! Quedar libre de ti, así tan fácil, es mucha suerte.

Aldebarán - ¡Cállate!

Máscara de Muerte - Mi madre quería saber como yo estaba lindo. Entonces mandé una carta con una foto mía.

Aioria - Imagino su decepción...

Máscara de Muerte - Ella no me contestó. Lo que es muy raro, pues me mandaba una carta por semana.

Aioros - ¡Óbvio! Se ha muerto de disgusto.

Afrodita aparece cargando muchos paquetes. Eran tantos que mal podía sostenerlos.

Kanon - ¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

Afrodita - He ganado.

Milo - ¿Dónde? También quiero ganar.

Afrodita - En los juegos. Pescaría, tiro de arco, el martillo de fuerza, escalar el palo de sebo...uuuuu. Pero confieso que sólo he ganado en el palo de sebo. No soy muy bueno con los otros juegos...

Aioros - ¡Qué bueno! Juguemos, entonces.

Los caballeros llegan a la banca del martillo de fuerza.

Afrodita - En este juego, se tiene que golpear la base con el martillo, para que la pelota suba lo más alto posible.

Aldebarán - Jugaré este.

Afrodita - Tienes de pagar al hombre.

Aldebarán entrega $0,50 al hombre de la banca y da un martillazo en la base, explotando todo juguete.

Hombre de la banca - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡REVENTASTE EL JUEGO!

Aldebarán - ¡Qué bueno! ¡He ganado el premio máximo!

Hombre de la banca - ¡Sal de aquí, fenómeno!

Aioria - ¿Y dónde está su premio? - agarrando al hombre por el collar de la camisa, de forma amenazadora.

El hombre entrega un oso gigantesco a Aldebarán, que se va todo contento, y siguen hacia la banca de tiro al arco, para que Aioros pudiera jugar.

**En el baño**

Entran dos tipos en el baño. Shaka estaba tan concentrado con su meditaciòn que no percibió.

Tipo 1 - ¡Maravilla! No hay nadie.

Tipo 2 - Entremos en el compartimiento para que fumemos la marihuana.

Los tipos entran en el compartimiento junto al que estaba Shaka y cierran la puerta.

Tipo 1 - Es la primera vez que hago esto.

Tipo 2 - Te acostumbras con el tiempo. Vas a "viajar", hermano.

Tipo 1 - No. Es la primera vez que vendo a alguien para conseguir plata para comprar marihuana.

Tipo 2 - No te preocupes. Aquel tipo de pelo lila estaba más "encendido" que nosotros. Nos estaba jodiendo, el hijo de puta. Si su nombre es Mu, el mío es "Au au".

Tipo 1 - Bueno, eso es verdad. Dame el encendedor.

Shaka - ¡Oh, Buda! Te invoco con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Purifica mi alma.

Tipos 1 y 2 - ...

Tipo 2 - [¿Qué ha sido eso?]

Tipo 1 - [¡No sé. Pareció una recitación de magia negra!]

Tipo 2 - Creo que fue nuestra imaginación. Agarra este encendedor que tengo otro aquí.

Shaka - Perdóneme por invocarlo en este baño oloroso, pero yo, el ser más cerca de Dios, le pido que traiga el cerebro para los caballeros de Atenea. Y que paren de hacer cosas imbéciles.

Tipo 2 - [¡Qué voz extraña!]

Tipo 1 - [Estoy con miedo...]

Tipo 2 - [Me parece que la voz ha venido de dentro del baño...]

Tipo 1 - [Creo que saben que hemos vendido aquel tipo en el remate.]

Tipo 2 - ¡No seas tonto!

Tipo 1 - Debe ser nuestra conciencia hablando.

**Flashback**

Los tipos 1 y 2 caminaban cerca de un sitio donde había muchas personas bailando y ven a Mu, que asistía la danza.

Tipo 1 - Aquel tiene cara de imbécil.

Tipo 2 - ¿Señor, puede venir aquí un momento?

Mu - ¡Claro!

Mu sigue a los dos hombres hasta una sala donde acontecía un remate.

Tipo 2 - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mu - Mu ¿Y los suyos?

Tipo 2 - No, estoy hablando en serio.

Mu - ¿Cómo así?

Tipo 2 - (¡Me estás jodiendo, chiquito!) Bueno, yo soy...- mira a los peces de la banca de pescaría - Yo soy Glu Glub.

Tipo 1 - Y yo...- mira un pato de goma amarillo tirado en el piso - Soy Cuack Cuack.

Mu - (¡Pobrecitos! Con una madre poniendo unos nombres tan feos, ellos ni necesitan de enemigos.) ¿Y en qué les puedo ayudar?

Tipo 1 - ¡Exacto! Ayudarnos.

Mu - ¿?

Tipo 2 - Somos pobres, nuestra madre está enferma, nuestro padre es un alcohólico que nos golpea y nuestro 17 hermanitos están hambrientos y no tenemos plata para comprar comida.

Mu - ¡Díos! ¡Qué triste! Pero los ayudaré.

Tipo 1 - Gracias, señor. Unos $100,00 no resuelve el problema, pero ayuda un montón.

Mu - No. Sé otra forma de resolver el problema de ustedes.

Tipo 2 - Sin problemas, todo bien. Aceptamos $90,00 y ya está.

Mu - No. Escuchen. Denuncien a su padre alcohólico y violento, y con el dinero que ganarán con el proceso, compren remedios para su madre enferma. Entonces su madre podrá trabajar y así mantener a sus hermanitos.

Tipo 1 - Bueno, pero hasta que ganemos el proceso y nuestra madre encuentre un trabajo, nuestros 29 hermanitos se habrán muestros de hambres.

Mu - ¡Pero me has dicho 17 hermanos!

Tipo 2 - Ah...er...sí...Son 17 legítimos y 12 adptados.

Mu - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tipo 1 - Tengo sólo 38 añitos.

Tipo 2 - Cumplí 42 la semana pasada.

Mu - Como imaginé. Bueno, ya tienen edad para que trabajen.

Tipo 1 - ¿Trabajar? ¿Nosotros?

Mu - Si no quieren más pasar hambre, sí.

Tipo 2 - Pero...pero...¿No nos ayuadrás?

Mu - Ya ayudé. Di la solución para el problema.

Tipo 1 - Bueno, al menos paga un perro caliente para nosotros.

Mu - No tengo plata.

Tipo 2 - ¿También no trabajas?

Mu - Trabajo, pero la jefa paga muy mal.

Tipo 2 - Entonces, haznos un favor.

Mu - Vale.

Tipo 2 - Sube al palco con nosotros. - apunta al palco donde se remataba las cosas.

Mu - ¿Por qué?

Tipo 1 - ¡No seas malo! Sube con nosotros.

Mu - Bueno...

Mu y los dos hombres suben en el palco. Mu está entre los dos.

Mu - ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Tipo 1 - Aguanta sólo más un minuto.

Mu - Bueno...

Tipo 2 - Atención, Atención, mujeres, hombres y homosexuales. Den su lance para este lindo joven de cabello lila.

Mu - ¿YO?

Tipo 1 - No. Seguro es otro de cabello lila.

Mu - Bueno...

Mujer - Doy $0,50.

Mujer 2 - Doy $1,00. Quitenle la camisa a ver si aumento mi lance.

El tipo 1 arranca la camisa de Mu.

Mu - ¿Qué es eso?

Tipo 1 - Está muy caluroso. Te ayudo.

Mu - Bueno...

Travesti - Doy $1,45.

Mujer 2 - Aumento para $1,48.

Mujer 3 - ¡Quitenle los pantalones!

El tipo 1 quita los pantalones de Mu.

Mu - ¡Ya basta! Devuelve mi pantalón.

Tipo 1 - Es que había una abeja pegada en el. Te lo quité para que no te picara.

Mu - Bueno...

Travesti 2 - Doy $2,00.

Mujer 4 - $2,05.

Travesti 3 - ¡Quitenle el canzoncillo!

El tipo uno intenta quitar el calzoncillo de Mu, pero el caballero lo impide.

Mu - Así no me gusta, saldré de aquí.

Tipo 1 - Bueno, bueno, no te lo quito. Pero quédate ahí más un rato.

Tipo 2 - ¡Rápido, gente! El muchacho es tímido e impaciente.

Mujer 5 - ¡Doy $3,00!

Todos - ¡OOOOOHHHH!

Tipo 2 - ¡Está vendido por $3,00 a la mujer 5!

Los policías atrapan a Mu y lo entregan a la mujer 5, que paga al tipo 1.

**Fin del Flashback**

Tipo 2 - Puede ser que la tuya te esté hablando, pero mi conciencia no habla.

Tipo 1 - Bueno, ya se fue.

Tipo 2 - Deja de alucinación y encende esto rápido.

El tipo 1 y el tipo 2 encenden los cigarrillos y empiezan a fumar.

Shaka - Oh, Grande Buda, estoy perdiendo el contacto con usted, no me abandones aún...

Tipo 1 - [¿Ahora dirás que también fue alucinación?]

Tipo 2 - [No. Escuché bien. Creo que fue ahí al lado.]

Tipo 1 - [¿Y qué haremos?]

La puerta del compartimiento donde estaban los dos hombres se abre súbitamente y Shaka aparece, encarándolos muy enojado.

Tipo 2 - ¿Quién eres tú?

Shaka - El hombre más próximo de Dios.

El tipo 1 se arrodilla frente a Shaka.

Tipo 1 - ¡Oh, Jesús, perdóneme mis pecados y me deje entrar al reino de los cielos!

Shaka - No, no soy Jesús.

Tipo 2 - ¿Eres un primo?

Shaka - No. Soy un caballero.

El tipo 1 se levanta muy decepcionado.

Tipo 2 - ¡Pero qué mentiroso eres!

Shaka - Nunca miento.

Tipo 1 - Dices que eres Jesús, pero estoy seguro que eres sólo un vocalista de alguna banda de rock.

Shaka - ¿Qué?

Tipo 2 - ¡Verdad! Con este pelo...uuu...¡Y aún se dice Jesús! Pero dime, ¿qué quieres?

Tipo 1 - Si quieres robar nuestra marihuana, desista.

Shaka - Intentaba entrar en contacto con Buda y ustedes, pobres almas drogadictas, me molestaron.

Tipo 1 y Tipo 2 - ...

Shaka - Quiero que se vayan de este lugar.

Tipo 1 - ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Tipo 2 - ¡El tipo está loco! Quiere entrar en contacto con la "bunda", espero que no sea con la mía.

Shaka - Seres inmundos e ignorantes.

Tipo 1 - ¿Nos estás puteando?

Tipo 2 - ¡Te vamos a romper los huesos!

Shaka - Ustedes no pueden fumar marihuana.

Tipo 1 - ¿Y por qué?

Shaka - Porque esto modifica temporariamente el cerebro de ustedes y mata permanentemente sus ya poquísimas neuronas. Y yo odio gente torpe.

Tipo 2 - ¿De qué habla él?

Tipo 1 - Ni idea.

Shaka - No me obliguen a quitarlos a la fuerza del baño.

Tipo 1 - Mira, hombre, ande a bailar "quadrilha" que es mejor para ti...

Tipo 2 - Espera...- agarra una lata de y entrega a Shaka, que no acepta - Llévate esta coca-cola contigo y ya déjanos en paz.

Shaka - Cada grama que fuman de esta cosa, se muere una neurona de ustedes.

Tipo 1 - ¡Pero qué tipo insoportable!

Entran policías en el baño. Asustado, el tipo 1 mete toda la cocaína en la lata de coca-cola y tira la marihuana en el inodoro, dando descarga.

Policía 1 - ¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?

Tipo 1 - Cagando.

Policía 2 - ¿Los tres juntos? - preguntó irónico.

Shaka - No. Yo no. Si aún no notó, no estoy sentado en el inodoro con los pantalones abajados, sino parado.

Policía - ¡Sal de aquí, payaso!

Shaka - No. Me quedaré aquí y entraré en contacto con Buda.

Policía - No lo dejes ir. También es sospechoso.

Los policías 1, 2 y 4 empiezan a revistar los dos hombres mientras el policía 3 vigila a Shaka, que siquiera si mueve, como si la escena fuera aburrida.

Policía 1 - No tienen nada.

Plocía 4 - ¡Pero hemos recibido una denuncia de que tendría una inmensa cantidad de droga con alguien acá, en esta fiesta!

Policía 2 - Tú, no pierdas tiempo, revístalo. - apunta a Shaka.

Policía 3 - Creo que es ciego.

Policía 1 - ¿Y qué tiene eso?

Shaka - ¡No soy ciego! Estoy con los ojos cerrados porque me conviene. ¡Y quita tus manos indignas y sucias de mí!

El policía 3 se asusta y quita las manos del brazo de Shaka.

Policía 2 - Salgan todos del baño. No quiero ver grupos ocultados. Estamos miroteando todos los puntos de este lugar.

El tipo 1 y el tipo 2 agarran la coca-cola y si apresuran para salir de allí. Shaka quita la coca-cola de las manos del tipo 2.

Shaka - Ya que se están llendo, acepto la coca-cola. ¿Tienen una pata flambeada para acompañar?

Tipo 2 - ¡Dame eso! - intenta quitar la lata de las manos de Shaka, pero no consigue.

Policía 1 - ¿Qué es eso? ¡Salgan de aquí todos!

El tipo 1 intenta hablar con gestos para que Shaka devuelva la lata, pero el caballero se niega y empieza a beber la coca-cola.

Tipo 2 - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Policía 4 - ¿Qué pasa?

Tipo 1 - Nada. No pasa nada. - arrastra al tipo 2 hacia afuera.

Policía 1 - ¿Qué esperas para salir también?

Shaka saldré. Necesito hablar con Buda. Ahora déjenme en paz.

El caballero entra en el compartimiento y cierra la puerta en la cara de los policías. Se sentó encima de la tapa del inodoro, en posición de Lotus y mientras invocaba a Buda, tomaba la coca-cola.

Un poco más alejado de allí...

Saga - ¡Perdí a Pon Pon! - Saga estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kanon - Lo vamos a encontrar. Seguro no está lejos.

Saga - Debe estar con frío, perdido en el medio de esta gente extraña...

Dohko - Ustedes me han olvidado en el baúl del coche.

Saga - ¡BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...HA SIDO UN SECUESTRO...HAN SECUESTRADO A PON PON!

Máscara de Muerte - No te preocupes. Tony ofalteará las huellas del pato.

Saga abraza la mula.

Saga - Tony, muchas gracias. Encuentre a mi patito...Buááááááá...

Dohko - ¿Ustedes me han oído?

Aioria - ¡Madre mía, hermano! ¡Tú eres el mejor! Has ganado el premio máximo en el tiro al arco.

Aioros - ¡Qué puedo hacer! - sonreí con orgullo.

Dohko - Estoy hablando.

Shura tropieza en Dohko y cae.

Shura - ¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Por qué no avisas que estás ahí?

Aldebarán - ¡Dohko! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Dohko - ¡USTEDES SE OLVIDARON DE SACARME DEL BAÚL!

La atención de todos se vuelve hacia Dohko.

Máscara de Muerte - Bueno, la verdad no nos olvidamos...

Dohko - Eso me recuerda una película en la que la familia viaja y se olvida del niño en casa y el chico...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Atrápalo, Tony!

La mula corre atrás de Doho e intenta quitarle su sombrero.

Dohko - ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Saga - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...LA MULA QUIERE ARRANCAR LA CABEZA DE DOHKO AL REVÉS DE BUSCAR A PON PON...

Kanon - Tony, ¿Será que puedes arrancar la cabeza de él después y buscar al pato de mi hermano? Él está acabando con mi imagen llorando hecho una niña...

La mula para de arrastrar a Dohko por la cabeza y se pone a ofaltear el piso.

Los caballeros caminan por toda fiesta mientras Tony buscaba a Pon Pon.

Afrodita - ¡Miren!

Apunta para la cima del palo de sebo.

Milo - ¿Qué?

Afrodita - ¡Es Shaka!

Aioria - Afrodita, si una de tus fantasías sexuales más exsóticas es ver a Shaka escalando el palo de sebo, es problema tuyo. No confundas una fantasía con la realidad.

Afrodita - También quiero verte escalando el palo de sebo.

Aioria - ¿Yo? ¡Sal de aquí!

Aioria se aleja de Piscis, asustado.

Aioros - Pero, verdaderamente parece Shaka.

Shura - ¿Quién? ¿Aquel que está allí en el alto agitando los brazos?

Aioros - Sí. Si yo no lo conociera, afirmaría que es él.

Kamus - Es June.

Aldebarán - Eso explica todo.

Saga - Verdad. Ella es su clon, pero con tetas.

Afrodita - Y nuevo peinado.

Máscara de Muerte - Verdad. Por fin el bolso de bosta ha dicho algo que sirve.

Kamus - Perdón, creo no haber oído bien, ¿Quién es bolso de bosta?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Tú! jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kamus - ¡AURORA EXECUTION!

Máscara de Muerte es sorprendido y lanzado lejos, destruyendo muchas bancas y dejando a todos muy enojados. Mientras el caballero de Cáncer escapaba de los dueños furiosos, Tony muerde la pierna de Kamus para vengar a su amigo.

Kamus - ¡Mula maldita! Si no te alejas, te congelo también.

Milo - ¿Y de nuevo meterse con la Asociación protectora de los animales? ¡No lo hagas, Kamus! Acuérdate el problema que tuvista cuando ahorcaste aquellos pinguinos...

Saga - ¿Kamus ahorcó a pinguinos? ¡CIELOS! ¡TÚ HAS SECUESTRADO A PON PON!

Kamus - ¡No!

Milo - Ahorcó sí.

Kamus - Sí, pero yo no secuestré al pato.

Saga - Espero que eso sea verdad...buááááá...

Tony para de morder a Kamus y sigue buscando a Pon Pon.

Aldebarán - ¡Pero qué feo, kamus! ¿Matar pinguinos? ¡Compañeros de tu tierra natal!

Kamus - ¡No seas burro! No hay pinguinos en Siberia. Ellos están en la región sur del planeta.

Dohko - ¡Excato! Y eso me recuerda un mensaje muy bonito que debemos siempre tener en cuenta, que empieza con un esquimó...

Tony ataca a Dohko.

Dohko - ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kamus - Cuando fui al sur, un grupo de pinguinos invadió a mi campamento.

**Sur del Planeta, dos meses antes de las batallas de las 12 casas**

Kamus llega en un sitio donde habían algunas casitas de esquimós para alquilar. Cuando vio la casita que ya había reservado, va hacia ella llevando consigo su inmensa valija. Entra y encuentra a un pinguino.

Kamus - No sabía que tenía compañía. - dijo mientras observaba al pinguino comer algo de una pequeña olla en el piso - Bueno, al menos tendré con quien charlar. En aquel Santuario sólo hay imbéciles y aún reclaman que soy muy callado.

El caballero tira la valija sobre la cama y va hacia el pinguino.

Kamus - ¿Qué estás comiendo? Yo tengo mucha hambre. Suerte que ya he reservado la casa con comida.

Kamus abre los armarios, pero sólo encuentra las latas vacías de comida.

Kamus - Tú...- apunta el pinguino que para de comer y encara a Kamus - ¿Tú has comido toda mi comida?

El pinguino lo ignora y sigue comiendo.

Kamus - No lo puedo creer. Bueno, creo que tenías hambre. Al menos tengo unos sandwiches del viaje que aún no he comido.

Kamus va a su valija y saca algunos sandwiches, se sienta en una silla, frente a la mesa y empieza a comerselos. No había llegado ni a la mitad del sandwiche, cuando un pinguino sube en la mesa e intenta quitarselo de su mano.

Kamus - ¿Has comido toda mi comida y ahora quieres mi sandwiche? ¡No te lo doy!

El caballero mira al piso y ve que el pinguino sigue comiendo la comida, mira a la mesa y ve que es otro pinguino.

Kamus - Bueno, todo bien, son dos...- Kamus parte un pedazo y se lo entrega, que come e intenta agarrar más.

Kamus - ¡Madre de Dios! No sabía que pinguinos comían sandwiches de jamón. - dice mientras agarraba a otro sandwiche, empezando a comerlo, aunque el pinguino lo quisiera agarrar.

Luego de "luchar" con el pinguino por el sandwiche, Kamus desiste, entregándoselo.

Kamus - Suerte que estoy muy cansado para estar peleando por comida contigo, animalitos hambrientos.

Retira la valija de la cama y se prepara para acostarse. Quita la sábana y ve un pinguino durmiendo.

Kamus - ¡Otro! Mira, sal de aquí que quiero dormir.

El pinguino no se mueve.

Kamus - No me obligues a quitarte a la fuerza.

El pinguino se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo.

Kamus - Tú pediste.

Kamus empuja el pinguino para hacerlo caer, pero el animal se da vuelta y pellizca al caballero con su pico.

Kamus - AAAAAAAAYYYYYY...¡ Pero qué carajo! Hoy no habrá problemas, aléjate para allá que en esta cama cabe los dos.

El caballero se acuesta, pero pronto se levanta.

Kamus - La cama está toda mojada y olorosa... - observa el pinguino que le había quitado el sandwiche irse hasta su cama y urinar en ella.

Kamus - ¿HAN MEADO SOBRE MI CAMA?

El pinguino termina de urinar y se acuesta en la cama junto al otro.

Kamus - Después cambio las sábanas y veo qué hago. Ahora me voy a bañar.

Agarra unas ropas en la valija y va al baño. Quita las ropas y se prepara para entrar en la bañera, cuando ve al pinguino, que había comido la comida en la cocina, nadando despreocupadamente.

Kamus - También no sabía que a los pinguinos les gustaba el agua caliente. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Sal de ahí, porque ya estoy perdiendo mi paciencia.

Kamus intenta agarrar el pinguino, pero es picado.

Kamus - ¡Animal idiota! - intenta agarrarlo de nuevo y de nuevo es picado - ¡Me la vas a pagar!

Otro pinguino derrama jabón líquido en el piso. Kamus desliza y cae, golpeando la cabeza en la bañera. La cortina se despega y cae sobre el caballero que, cuanto más intentaba quitarsela, más se enrredaba en ella. Cinco pinguinos suben en Kamus y empiezan a picarlo. Aterrorizado, el caballero corre hacia afuera.

Vecino - ¿Quién es este tipo desnudo?

Vecina - ¡Alguien loco, seguro!

Kamus - ¡He sido atacado por pinguinos!

Vecina - ¡Loco! Al menos vístete antes de decir tonterías.

Kamus percibe que está desnudo y entra en la casa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y el caballero se tira contra ella para romperla.

Vecino 2 - ¿Está intentando entrar en una casa a la fuerza?

Vecino - Sí. Escuché que dijo que había atacado unos pinguinos.

Vecino 2 - Denunciaré a la asociación protectora de los animales.

El vecino 2 vuelve a su casa.

Hyoga - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kamus - He sido atacado por pinguinos. No quiero romper la puerta, si no el hielo entra en mi casa.

Hyoga - ¡Te conozco!

Kamus - ¡Claro que...! $%&ª$%&... (¡Mierda! Es uno de los alumnos de Crystal. Seguro es uno de ellos, aunque nunca hemos sido presentados.)

Hyoga - ¡ERES KAMUS! EL MAESTRO DE MI MAESTRO. ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

Kamus - ¡No grites! No te conozco y no soy ese tal Kamus.

Hyoga - Ya he visto una foto tuya y ese pelo no me engaña.

Kamus - ¿Podrías callar la boca y ayudarme a abrir la puerta sin romperla?

Hyoga - ¡KAMUS, ES KAMUS! - saltando - ¡EL MAESTRO DE MI MAESTRO! ¿DAME UN AUTÓGRAFO? ¡DÉJAME QUE TE PRESENTE A MI MAMÁ!

Kamus - (¡Cielos, se fue mi reputación de caballero austero! Si ese infeliz dice que me ha visto desnudo, expulsado de la casa por pinguinos, ni mis enemigos me llevarán en serio.)

Hyoga - ¡SOY TU FAN! ¡MAESTRO CRYSTAL HA DICHO QUE ERES UN CABALLERO DE ORO! NUNCA HE VISTO UN CABALLERO DE ORO. ¡QUÉ HONOR!

Kamus - ¡YA NO GRITES!

Hyoga - Como quieras, maestro. Porque tú eres maestro de mi maestro, por eso también eres mi maestro.

Kamus - ¡No soy Kamus!

Hoyga - ¡MENTIRA! ¡ ERES KAMUS! NO SEAS TAN HUMILDE, MAESTRO QUERIDO! QUÉ GUSTO EN CONOCERLO! - apretando la mano de Kamus - ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO, MAESTRO? ¿ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO PARA VOLVERSE MÁS FUERTE? ¿ASÍ ENTRENAN LOS CABALLERO DE ORO? DÉJEME QUE ENTRENE HOY CONTIGO. POR FAVOR. - empieza a quitarse la ropa.

Kamus - ¡No! No te quites las ropas...Escuche...charlemos dentro de la casa, ¿vale? Ahora ya cállate.

Hyoga - OOOOOHHHHH...¡QUÉ HONOR! MAESTRO YO...

Kamus golpea Hyoga en la cabeza.

Kamus - Te mandé que te callaras, ¿comprendido?

Hyoga - Sí.

Vecino - ¿Qué gritos son esos?

Vecna 2 - Por lo que he entendido, el joven desnudo es Kamus, atacó a los pinguinos, se encerró afuera de la casa y por lo que dice el muchacho histérico, ese Kamus es muy conocido.

Vecino 3 - ¡Por Dios! Atacó a estos pobres animales...Los pinguinos son tan dulces...¡Y nunca he oído sobre ningún kamus!

Hyoga - ¿Maestro, quieres que yo abra la puerta? (¡Lo dejaré orgulloso cuando vea que soy muy fuerte!)

Kamus - Sí, pero no destru...

Hyoga explota la puerta con un golpe fuertísimo de hielo y sonreí para Kamus, esperando las congratucaliones.

Kamus - ¡HE DICHO PARA QUE NO DESTRUYAS A LA PUERTA!

Hombre de la asociación - ¿Es un tipo escandaloso quien ha atacado a los pinguinos?

Vecino - Sí.

Policía - Y está destruyando una propiedad que no es suya...

Policía 2 - Además de ser acusado de Atentado al pudor...

Kamus - ¿Cómo?

Policía - ¿No te han dicho que no se puede caminar desnudo por ahí, seduciendo a niños indefensos?

Kamus - ¡No seduje a nadie!

Policía - Han dicho que había una chica histérica que quería tu autógrafo y como no eres famoso por aquí, se supuso que fuera por tu físico...

Hyoga - ¡No soy una chica! - mirando feo al policía.

Vecino - Es verdad...jajajaja...Perdón.

Policía - Bueno, pero tendremos que llevarlo. Es mejor no resistir. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kamus - (Creo que aún puedo escapar sin suciar a mi nombre.)

Policía 2 - ¡Conteste!

Kamus - Virgulino.

Hyoga - ¿Qué?

Vecina - ¡Mentira! Hemos escuchado cuando el rubio lo ha llamado Kamus.

Vecino 2 - Es verdad. Su nombre es Kamus.

Kamus mira feo a Hyoga.

Policía 3 - ¿Y dónde vives?

Kamus - En una carpa allí, en el cruca de calles.

Hyoga - No seas modesto, maestro. Él vive en el Santuario de Atenea, en Grecia. ¡Mueran de envidia, pobres mortales! Ustedes darían la vida por vivir allí.

Kamus - Me confunden con otro. Mi nombre no es Kamus. Yo soy cantante de música country. Ahora arreglaré mis cosas y volveré a mi casa.

Hombre de la asociación - Tendrás que responder un proceso por maltratar animales en un habitat natural, lo que aumentará su condena.

Kamus - Pero yo...

Kamus ve a los pinguinos haciendo caca encima de su armadura y rompiendo sus ropas.

Kamus - ¡AHORA PODRÁN PROCESARME!

El caballero ahora a los pinguinos, junta sus cosas e intenta volver a Grecia, pero los policías no permiten.

**Fin del Flashback**

Aioria - Yo siempre pensé que los pinguinos eran adorables...

Kamus - Es porque nunca has visto a uno en persona.

Policía - ¿Cómo escapaste de los policías?

Kamus - Dije que era cantante de música country, que era brasileño y mi nombre era Chitãozinho y hacía dupla con Xororó. Ellos investigaron y vieron que yo era muy parecido con el tipo.

Kanon - ¿Y cómo supiste sobre esos tipos?

Kamus - Intercepté una carta de la familia de Aldebarán. Le habían mandado como regalo de cumpleaños un cd de ellos. Me quedé muy enojado por el tipo haber copiado mi corte de pelo y tiré el cd en la basura.

Aldebarán - ¿Tú interceptaste una carta mía?

Kamus - Er...sí...más o menos...Creas, no te iba a gustar el cd.

Aldebarán - ¡Maldito! Por eso nunca he recibido una carta de mi familia.

Afrodita -¿Y cómo escapaste del pato?

Saga - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, HAS SIDO TÚ QUIEN SECUESTRÓ A PON PON!

kanon - ¡Ya cállate, él habla de hyoga!

Kamus - También lo convecí de que no era su maestro y con la ayuda de Shaka, alteré su memoria para que se recordara de mí.

Dohko - ¿Y cómo escapaste de los tipos de la asociación?

Kamus - No escapé y Saori casi se comió a mi hígado cuando supo que tendría que pagar el proceso. Y yo que había ido allí sólo para saber como iban las cosas en la región sur...¡Ni quiero recordar!

Afrodita - Ahora que sabemos los "pudridos" de Kamus, sepamos los de Shaka, porque áquel en el palo de sebo no es June.

Shaka hacía contorciones colgado del palo de sebo, mientras los caballeros intentaban convencerlo a bajar.

Dohko - ¿Él está borracho?

Shura - Creo que no. Ni si estuviese borracho, él haría algo como eso.

Milo - Y Shaka no toma.

Aioros - No toma nada más liviano que Vodka, porque es eso que toma para acompañar el almuerzo. Aquellas arvejas bañadas en salsa de pollo y semilla de carqueja mezcladas al camarón. Él dijo que eso era comida light, para quien quiere atingir el nirvana. Nunca más como en su casa. Salí borracho y con una diarrea horrible.

Kanon - ¡Shaka, Shaka! Ya bájate de ahí.

Shaka - ¡Nooooo! Aquí estoy cerca de Buda. Estoy en el paraiso, ahí es el infierno, almas inmundas.

Saga - ¿Shaka, has visto a Pon Pon?

Shaka - Sí. Veo a pon pon, a pun pun, a pun pun pun pun...

Saga - ¡Cállate!

Dohko - Shaka, estás avergonzando a los caballeros del zodíaco.

Shaka - Tú también estás en el infierno, Dohko. ¿Vieste qué pasa cuando eres insoportable? Viejo torpe e imbécil.

Aioria - Shaka se volvió loco de una.

Shaka - ¡BUDA!¡YO VEO A BUDA!¡ESTOY VIENDO A BUDA! - grita mirando la nada - ¡NO TE OCULTES! MIREN, PUEDO VOLAR!

El caballero de Virgo suelta los brazos y empieza a agitarlos, pero cuando se siente caer, se agarra de nuevo en el palo.

Afrodita - Subiré y lo arrastraré hasta aquí.

Afrodita empieza a escalar el palo de sebo.

Shaka - ¡NO! ¡Buda, sálvame! La "biba" del Diablo me quiere atrapar.

En aquel instante, todos en la fiesta prestaban atención en Shaka.

Máscara de Muerte aparece trayendo a Mu.

Máscara de Muerte - Escuchen...jajajajaja...¿Qué está pasando? Primero encuentro a Mu bailando "quadrilha" o lo que sea, con una vieja...

Mu - He dicho que me remataron sin que yo lo supiera...

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y ahora Shaka haciendo un "show"? jajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Mu - Él está muy raro...

Mirando a Shaka, encogido en la punta superior del palo, sacudiéndolo para que Afrodita se cayera al piso.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡TÚ! - apunta a Kamus.

Kamus - No hablo con excremento.

Máscara de Muerte - Te mandaré al infierno.

Dohko - ¡Por Dios! Las cosas ya no van bien sin que ustedes peleen. Miren a Shaka. ¿Qué pasó con él?

Aparece Tony, arrastrando al Tipo 1 por los pantalones.

Tipo 1 - ¡Auxilio! ¡Esta mula es loca!

Saga - ¿Él ha secuestrado a Pon Pon, Tony?

La mula menea la cabeza afirmativamente.

Tipo 1 - ¿Qué Pon Pon? ¡No secuestré a nadie!

Kanon - Es un pato de goma amarilla.

Tipos 1 y 2 - Aaaahhhhh...

Saga - Devuelvanmelo.

Tipo 2 - ¡Miren! Es el tipo insoportable que me ha robado toda cocaína en el baño.

Apuntaba a Shaka, que sacudía aún más el palo a ver si podía echar al piso a Afrodita.

Dohko - ¿Ustedes lo conocen? ¿Saben qué le ha pasado?

Tipo 1 - ¡Claro que lo sabemos! Robó nuestra droga.

Saga - ¡DENME PON PON!

Tipo 2 - Entregamos Pon Pon si aquel tipo entrega nuestra cocaína.

Saga - Ustedes no pueden exigir nada.

Tipo 1 - ¿No? - saca Pon Pon de su bolsillo, agarra un encendedor y amenaza con quemarlo.

Saga - ...

Kanon - Yo hago las negociaciones.

Tipo 2 - No hay ninguna negociación, a menos que el insoportable...- apunta Shaka - Nos devuelva la droga.

Kanon - Bueno, él la devolverá...al menos lo que restó de ella, porque por lo que todo indica, ha usado un poco.

Shaka - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUDA, NO DEJES QUE LA "BIBA" DEL DIABLO ME ARRASTRE AL INFIERNO!

Afrodita, agarrado a un pie de Shaka, lo tiraba hacia abajo, mientras el caballero de Virgo luchaba con todas las fuerzas agarrado al palo de sebo.

Tipo 2 - Él ya ha bajado. Devuelvan nuestra cocaína y devolveremos al pato.

Shaka - ¡Oh, no...Oh, no! - mira a las personas vestidas para la fiesta "junina" y luego a Afrodita, que se aprovechó de la situación para abrazarlo. - ¡Seguro estoy en el infierno!

Saga - Shaka, devuelva la droga de esos imbéciles para que devuelvan a Pon Pon.

Shaka - ¡Lo sabía! Ustedes se han muerto por culpa de la marihuana y ahora están en el infierno me atormentando...

Tipo 1 - ¡Nosotros no estamos muertos, hermano! ¿De qué hablas?

Shaka - Ustedes creen que no se han muerto, pero están muertos, sí...

Tipo 1 - ¡Madre mía! ¿Estoy de verdad muerto?

Tipo 2 - ¡No seas tonto! No ves que está todo idiota porque ha tomado la coca-cola con cocaína...

Saga - Shaka, entrega de una la marihuana de ellos.

Tipo 1 - No es marih...

Policía - ¡Mírenlos! Entonces ustedes son los traficantes.

Tipo 2 - Estoy acá paseando, ni sé porque estoy aquí...no sé de nada...

Policía 2 - ¿Y tú? - Indica Shaka - Entrégueme toda droga. Están todos presos.

Shaka - El infierno es así...Hasta el polícia quiere droga.

Policía - ¡No distorcione la situación!

Saga - Policía...- hace cara de pobrecito - Él ha secuestrado a Pon Pon. - apunta el Tipo 1.

Policía - Devuelva este Pon Pon, sea lo que sea.

El Tipo 1 devuelve el pato a Saga, muy enojado.

Policía - Todo mundo para la comisaría.

Dohko - ¿Todo mundo por qué? ¡No he hecho nada!

Policía - ¡No quieras engañarme, viejito!

Dohko golpea la pierna del Policía 2 con su bengala.

Policía - ¿ERES LOCO?

Dohko singue dando bengaladas en los policías y Tony da coces en ellos, intentando alejarlos.

Mu - Sugiero que aprovechemos la oportunidad. Vayamos de aquí. No gustamos a nadie.

Saga y Kanon miran a Vandimariuza, que los encara muy furiosa. Máscara de Muerte y Kamus miran a los dueños de las bancas que habían destruído.

Shaka - Sí, sí, vayámonos, huyamos del infierno...y QUITEN A ESTE INFELIZ DE MÍ! - empujando a Afrodita.

Tipo 1 - Pero negocios son negocios. Devolvimos el pato, ¿dónde está nuestra cocaína?

Aioros - ¿Y me preguntan a mí? Seguro está en el estómago de Shaka.

Tipo 1 - Si ha usado todo, tendrá que pagar.

Dohko - ¡Cállense y vayámonos de aquí!

Shaka - ¡Esperen! Yo quiero abrazar a Satanás...

Aldebarán - ¡Cállate y camina rápìdo!

Shaka - ¡No y no! ¿Dónde está Satanás?

Afrodita - Yo soy Satanás. Abrázame.

Shaka - ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero más abrazar a Satanás! Vayámonos.

Tipo 2 - ¿Y nuestra droga?

Shaka - No estoy bien...

Tipo 1 - ¡No me importa que te mueras, pero devuelva nuestra droga!

Shaka vomita sobre los dos hombres. Los policías van hacia los caballeros.

Kanon - Listo. Él ya devolvió la cocaína, ahora chau para ustedes.

Los caballeros corren hacia la salida y los policías se dividen entre los dos hombres y los caballeros.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL AUTO?

Shura - Hay un coche arrastrando la limusina.

Aioros - ¡Corran atrás de ella!

Dohko - No aguanto correr. ¡Ay, mis espaldas!

Los caballeros corren atrás de la limusina y los policías corren atrás de los caballeros.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**

_Hola mis queridos..._

_Quería agradecer a todos que están leyendo a la fanfic, que aunque no sea mía, me da un gran gusto traducir. Gracias a Kari, a Tatis, a Tepucihuatl y a todos los otros. _

_Espero que sigan leyendo y divirtiéndose y les prometo que después de esa hay mucho más._


	3. Mentiras que salvan una noche

**Capítulo III**

**MENTIRAS QUE SALVAN UNA NOCHE**

Saga - ¿Quiénes se creen para que se lleven a nuestro auto?

Aioria - La grúa.

Saga - No pregunté eso.

Máscara de Muerte - Dohko fue hecho prisionero por los policías.

Dice mirando hacia atrás y viendo que el viejo se debatía y agitaba su bengala sin éxito.

Shaka - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Parecen espíritus hambrientos tirándose sobre el esqueleto podrido de un animal...

Kamus - ¿Cómo?

Shaka - ¿No comprendiste? Dohko es el esqueleto podrido... JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mu - ¡Cállate y huye, Shaka!

Kanon - ¡Que alguien detenga la grúa!

Aioros - Bueno...yo lo haré...

Aioros vuelve y va hacia donde Dohko "luchaba" con los policías, entrando en la pelea.

Aldebarán - ¿Qué hace este imbécil?

Aioria - Seguro ayuda a Dohko. ¡Cómo mi hermano es bondadoso!

Afrodita - No sé, pero ya olvídalo y ayúdame a cargar mis paquetes, querido.

Aioria - ¡Nunca!

Afrodita - ¡Qué insensible!

Aioros da una paliza en los policías y huye. Dohko aprovecha y escapa también.

Kamus - ¿Qué hacías, idiota?

Aioros - Agarraba a los revólveres de ellos.

Shura - ¿Para qué?

Aioros - Para eso...- contesta, mirando los neumáticos de la grúa y disparando.

Aioria - ¡Cómo mi hermano es inteligente! - completamente orgulloso.

Saga - ¡Excelente! La grúa se ha detenido, ya la podemos alcanzar.

Tony alcanza la grúa en primero, luego Milo que se pone a charlar con el conductor que había bajado del vehículo y examinaba a los neumáticos reventados.

Saga - ¿Qué pasa?

Milo - Dice que no devolverá nuestro coche. - impaciente.

Conductor - ¿Fueron ustedes que dispararon en la grúa?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Él! - apunta a Aioros.

Aioros - ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Lo he visto!

Aioria - ¡Te voy a moler todo los huesos, has entregado a mi hermano!

Aioros - Hermano, deja que yo resuelvo eso.

Aioria - No, hermano. No te preocupes. Yo quebraré cada hueso de la cara fea de ese idiota.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ay, qué miedo! - irónico.

Aioroa - ¡No! Yo le quebraré la cara.

Aioria - No te molestes, yo lo haré.

Aioros - No, ya he dicho que...

Saga - ¡CÁLLENSE!

Caballeros - ...

Saga - Entregue nuestro auto y listo.

Conductor - ¿Cómo así "listo"? Hago mi trabajo de aprisionar a autos estacionados en lugares prohibidos y ustedes aún disparan contra mi grúa. Todos deben ir a la comisaría.

El conductor muestra su identificación de policía caminera.

Shaka - ¡Míralo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡También tengo una! - Shaka muestra una identificación de policía que Aioros se había ganado en el tiro al arco y le había dado.

Conductor - ¡Ah, y para colmo aùn desrespetan a la autoridad presente!

Mu - ¡No le des importancia! Lo que pasa es que no podemos ir a la comisaría.

Kanon - ¡Exacto! Amigos, entren en el auto que voy a bajar el vehículo.

Tony y Máscara de Muerte entran en la limusina.

Conductor - ¡Ustedes no harán mierda ninguna, están todos presos!

Aioros - No tenemos tiempo para eso.

Cinco coches de policía cercan el lugar. Policías sacan a Máscara de Muerte y la mula de dentro del auto, esposan a los caballeros y los llevan a la comisaría.

DENTRO DE UNO DE LOS COCHES DE POLICÍA

Shaka - Mu...

Mu - ¿Qué?

Shaka - ¿Adónde vamos?

Mu - A la comisaría.

Policía - ¡Quietos y callados!

Silencio.

Shaka - Mu...

Mu - ¿Qué?

Shaka - ¿Qué haremos en la comisaría?

Mu - No lo sé.

Policía - ¡He dicho para que estén callados!

Silencio.

Shaka - Mu...

Mu - ...

Shaka - Muuuu...

Mu - ...

Shaka - Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Mu - ¿Qué pasa?

Shaka - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear a otro lado?

El policía mira feo a los dos.

Mu - Sí, pero ya quédate quieto por ahora.

Shaka - Bueno.

Silencio.

Shaka - ...

Mu - ¿Sí! [¡Qué tipo insoportable!]

Shaka - ¿Quién es el tío ahí sentado? - apunta al policía junto a Mu.

Mu - Un policía.

Shaka - No lleva ropas de policía.

Policía - Soy un policía. - saca su identificación y la muestra - Y ordeno que permanezcan callados.

Shaka - También tengo uno.

El caballero intenta meter la mano en el bolsillo para buscar, pero no logra por cuenta de las esposas. Así que Shaka rompe las esposas y agarra la identificación falsa.

Policía - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Mu - ¡Pero qué mierda, Shaka!

Shaka - Mierda fue lo que he tomado... y ni vi qué carajo era para no tomar más...

Mu - Sus esposas no estaban bien cerradas, sólo eso...

Policía - Sé...- desconfiado.

Shaka - Me incomodan. ¿Por que no te las quitas también?

Mu - ¡Shaka, quédate quieto!

Shaka - Bueno...

El policía pone otra esposa en Shaka y Mu murmulla al caballero para que él no las reventase.

EN OTRO COCHE DE POLICÍA

Afrodita - ¡Cielos! ¡Qué falta de clase ir a una comisaría! Yo, que soy tan elegante...Podría incluso llorar, pero eso mancharía mi maquillaje...

Aldebarán - Ya estamos con muchos problemas, así que cállate.

Afrodita - ¡In...insensible! ¡Shurita, querido, consuélame! - dice, inclinándose por encima de Shura.

Shura - ¡No! Aléjate de mì.

Policía - Callados ahí atrás.

Afrodita - Cómo quiera, señor policía sabroso.

Policía - ¿Qué?

Afrodita - ¿Qué lo qué? ¿Lo quieres ver? - pone la mano en la cremallera.

El policía queda rojo de verguenza.

Policía - ¡Cállense y permanezcan quietos!

EN OTRO COCHE

Kamus - ¡Esta mula tiene pulgas!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡No hables mal de Tony!

Kamus - Luego de que se sentó a mi lado, mi cabeza pica un montón.

Máscara de Muerte - Eres tú quien pasa piojo a Tony.

Kamus - Es él quien me pasa sus pulgas malditas.

Máscara de Muerte - Tony, no dejes que él te pase piojo.

Tony da un coz en Kamus, que se aplasta en la ventana del auto.

Policía - ¡QUIETOS!

Kamus - Es esa mula de mierda que está haciendo lío aquí.

Policía - Lo llevaremos a la asociación protectora de los animales.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡NO! INADIE LLEVARÁ A TONY!

Policía - No te atrevas a gritarme de nuevo.

Kamus sonríe con sarcasmo para Máscara de Muerte, que lo amenaza con los puños.

EN OTRO AUTO

Kanon - ¿Llegamos?

Policía - No.

Saga - ¿Llegamos?

Policía - No.

Kanon - ¿Ahora ya hemos llegado?

Policía - No.

Saga - ¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

Policía - ¡Por Dios! ¡No!

Saga - ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Policía - Grrrrr...No lo sé...

Kanon - ¿Llegamos?

Policía - ¡NO, PERO QUÉ MIERDA!

Silencio.

Milo - Estoy muy enojado.

Silencio.

Milo - ¿No me preguntan por que estoy enojado?

Kanon - Nadie quiere saber.

Milo - Pero se pregunta por educación.

Saga - Bueno...¿Por qué estás enojado, Milo?

Milo - Ahora no contesto más.

Silencio.

Kanon - ¿Llegamos?

Policía - No.

Saga - ¿A que horas llegaremos?

Policía - Cuando lleguemos les aviso.

Silencio.

Milo - Saben, yo pensaba...

Saga - ¡Pero qué milagro!

Milo - ¡Cállate, no te estoy hablando!

Kanon - ¡Tómate, Saga! Yo no permitiría que este scorpioncito de mierda hablara así conmigo.

Saga - Kanon, cambia de asiento conmigo.

Kanon - ¿Por qué?

Saga - Para que yo le pueda golpear. - apunta a Milo con las manos esposadas.

Kanon - ¡Claro, hermanito!

Kanon se levanta y se tira hacia adelante para que Saga pasara y se sentara entre los dos.

Milo - ¡No te acerques! Te pateo la cara...- levanta una pierna amenazándolo.

Policía - Quiero los tres quietos ahí atrás.

Milo - Estamos todos quietos, carajo.

Silencio.

Kanon - ¿Llegamos?

Policía - ¡SI ME PREGUNTAS ESO DE NUEVO TE REVENTO LA CABEZA! - dice, apuntando su arma a Kanon.

Saga - ¡No grites con mi hermano! Si se pone traumatizado, yo lo tendré que aguantar.

Policía - ¡YA QUÉDENSE QUIETOS, CARAMBA!

Todos - ...

Milo - (El tipo está estresado, ¿has visto?)

Saga - (Culpa tuya.)

Milo - (Culpa de Kanon.)

Kanon - ¿Qué hablan de mí ahí?

Saga - Nada.

Milo - Nada.

Kanon - Escuché mi nombre, los estoy vigilando.

Milo - Bueno, como yo decía anteriormente, pensaba...

Kanon - Saga, eso me recuerda que te has cambiado de asiento conmigo y aún no golpeaste a él. - apunta a Milo.

Saga - ¡Es cierto!

Levanta un puño para golpear a Milo, pero éste es más rápido y patea a Saga, tirándolo por encima del hermano y ambos caen feo en el piso del coche.

Kanon - ¡Ahora te voy a matar, scorpioncito de bosta! - dice, levantándose del piso y sientándose.

Milo - ¿QUIÉN ES SCORPIONCITO DE BOSTA? - dice, reventando las esposas y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Policía - ¡PERMANEZCAN QUIETOS O CUIDARÉ PARA QUE DOBLEN LA CONDENA DE USTEDES, PARA QUE SE PUDRAN EN LA CÁRCEL!

Silencio.

Milo toca el policía.

Milo - Me llamaron de scorpioncito de bosta.

Policía - Problema tuyo.

Milo - ¿Cómo?

Saga y Kanon - 

Milo - Cuando salgamos de esta mierda de coche, yo voy a reventar a los dos.

Kanon - ¡Estamos temblando de miedo!

Saga - Mira cómo estamos temblando...- Saga tembla exageradamente, en verdad trepida.

Milo - Imbéciles...

Kanon - Jajajajajajajajaja, hermano, estás exagerando...

Saga - ¿Qué importa? Mira como temblo de miedo de este idiota...- sigue temblando exageradamente. El policía mira hacia atrás y observa a Saga.

Policía - ¡CIELOS! ¡ÉL ESTÁ SUFRIENDO UN ATAQUE!

Saga - ¿Qué? - se detiene.

Policía - ¿Estás bien? - pregunta, metiendo una botella de agua en la boca de Saga.

Saga - ¡Gasp! cof cof cof cof...

Milo - Sólo está fingiendo...

El policía aleja la botella de Saga.

Policía - ¡Querían engañarme! Fingiendo que tenía un ataque para que yo descuidara y ustedes pudiesen escapar. Intento de engaño a un policía. ¡Ustedes no sladrán de la cárcel ni con Dios!

Kanon empieza a temblar violentamente, Saga comprende el plan.

Kanon - Estoy pasando muy maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal...

Milo - Está fingiendo también...

Saga - Diste agua a la persona incorrecta. Mi hermano sufre de trepidación aguda. - hace un gesto para que Milo lo ayude a engañar al policía.

Policía - Bueno, es que...ustedes son iguales...

Milo - ¡Son gemelos!

Kanon se detiene y encara a Milo.

Kanon - ¡No me digas! ¿Has descuebierto sólo o te lo han dicho?

Milo - Me lo han dicho.

Policía - ¿Me están jodiendo?

Kanon - Ah, sí...- temblando más que antes.

Saga - Él...él...el ataque se va y cuando pensamos que ya ha sanado, vuelve de nuevo...

Milo - Sí. Tiene fobia a ir preso. Siempre es lo mismo.

Policía - ¡Míralo, entonces ya ha sido preso otras veces! ¡Ya es conocido en la policía!

Kanon - ¡No, claro que no! ¡Pero Milo, sólo hablas tonterías!

Policía - ¿Ha pasado?

Kanon - Ops...- recomienza a temblar.

Policia - No se preocupen, ya estamos llegando a la comisaría y allí hay médicos...

Kanon - ¿Ya estamos llegando? - Se sienta y pega la cara en el vidrio intentando ver a la comisaría.

Saga - ¡KANON!

Kanon - ¿Sí? ¡Ah, mi había olvidado! - se acuesta y sigue temblando.

EN OTRO COCHE

Aioros - ¡Pero qué cabronada! ¡QUÉ PUTA CABRONADA! ¡ES UNA INMENSA CABRONADA!

Aioria - Repites eso desde que entramos en este auto...

Aioros - Son las 23:50...¡Mira el tiempo que he perdido! ¿Qué he hecho de interesante hasta ahora? ¡NADA!

Aioria - Bueno, has visto a Shaka muy loco...

Aioros - Shaka ya es loco. ¿Qué individuo en sana conciencia pasa todo el día sentado pensando en un tipo gordo y pelado?

Dohko - Debemos respetar la religión de los otros, ustedes son jóvenes y...

Aioros - ¡Y tú no lo es!

Dohko - Bien, de hecho, pero tenga más respeto por mí, sé mucho más de la vida que tú.

Aioros - No lo sabes.

Aioria - De acuerdo.

Dohko - ¡Aioria, no hagas la pelota! ¡No te arrastres!

Aioria - ¡NO ME ARRASTRO!

Aioros - Es verdad, él no se arrastra.

Dohko - Bueno, pero debían escuchar los consejos de este viejo que sabe mucho más que ustedes.

Aioros - No conoces al infierno mejor que yo.

Policía - ¡Quieres decir que ya has sido preso muchas veces!

Aioros - ¡No te metas!

Aioria - ¡Eso mismo! La conversación aún no ha ingresado en la perrera.

Policía - ¿QUÉ HAN DICHO?

Dohko - Por favor, no les de atención.

Policía - Más una palabra y bajo el porrazo en ustedes. - muestra un azote.

Aioros - Si quieres bajar el porrazo, busca a Afrodita. Pero estoy seguro de que él preferiría que lo subieras.

Policía - [¿Qué será que quiso decir?]

Aioria - Jajajajajajajajaja...¡Muy buena, hermano!

Policñia - ¿Está jodiendo con mi cara?

Aioros - ¡Payaso!

Aioria - 

Dohko - ¡POR ZEUS, CALLEN LA BOCA!

Policía - ¿QUIÉN ES PAYASO?

Aioros abre la boca para responder, pero Dohko lo impide.

Dohko - ¡Yo! Es que...es que...trabajo en un circo como payaso.

Aioros - Estás más para asistente de mágico, Dohko: entra en cualquier lugar.

Aioria - Jajajajajajajajajaja...también puede ser aquellos enanos que hacen shows con monos...

Dohko - ...

Policía - Nunca he visto enanos haciendo shows con monos...

Aioros - Problema tuyo.

Policía - ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense!

Aioros - Fuiste tú quien te intrometiste en la charla.

Dohko - Aioros, ¡No seas malhumorado!

Aioros - La culpa es tuya que dijiste para que entráramos en el auto de la policía, cuando podríamos haber desaparecido a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora no sabemos siquiera donde está el auto de Saori.

Dohko - Si hubiéramos hecho como habías dicho, no podríamos habernos divertido bien, porque estaríamos siendo perseguidos y tendríamos problemas suficientes para que Saori si enojara y desease matarse de nuevo. No quiero matarme otra vez para salvar otro dios insano.

Aioria - Tiene sentido.

Policía - El viejo hizo la elección más sensata, no serviría de nada resistir.

Aioros - ¡Mierda!

**MANSIÓN KIDO**

Jabu - Llegamos, señorita.

Saori - Ya lo sé, idiota, ayúdame a bajar.

Jabu baja de la carreta y ayuda a Saori en la tarea. Tatsumi intenta bajar, pero desliza y se aplasta en el piso. Saori los ignora y va hacia su avión particular, estacionado delante de la mansión. Jabu va atrás de ella.

Jabu - ¿Señorita, necesita algo más?

Saori - Que desaparezcas de aquí.

Jabu - Está bien, señorita. Adiós.

Saori - ...

Tatsumi - Señorita, señorita Saori, espéreme.

Saori - El piloto no está en el avión...- se vuelve hacia Tatsumi - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESTE INFELIZ?

Tatsumi Ah...pe-pero...¿No-no es-está?

Saori - ¡No tartamudees! Mi auto es robado, mi celular no funciona en el Santuario, no puedo poner en práctica mi plan de vender las doce casas, vengo a mi casa en carreta, el piloto no está en el avión...ESO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN PARA ENOJARME, ¿VERDAD?

Tatsumi - Señorita, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Providenciaré para que él vuelva...

Saori - ¿Cuál es su teléfono?

Tatsumi - No lo sé.

Saori - ¿Entonces como dirá para que vanga?

Tatsumi - Er...bien...aún no he pensado...

Saori - ¡No me digas, Tatsumi! - Saori agarra su báculo con las dos manos, como si lo fuera lanzar.

Tatsumi se arrodilla.

Tatsumi - ¡Por favor, no me golpee, señorita!

Saori - Entonces, dime qué haremos.

Tatusmi - Bueno, si fuéramos personalmente a una comisaría, ellos seríam obligados a atenderla. Aún más que eres la tan conocida Saori Kido, niete de su abuelo...

Saori mira de manera demoniaca para Tatsumi.

Tatsumi - O...o...o peor. Tú podrías reventar toda la comisaría con tu poder de diosa.

Saori da una sonrisa gentil.

Saori - Por fin has tenido una buena idea. Traiga la otra limosina en el garage y vámonos.

Tatsumi - Sí, señorita. - más calmo.

Tatsumi va hasta el garage y vuelve con cara de desespero.

Saori - ¿Por qué no traíste el coche, imbécil?

Tatsumi - Señorita...la limusina reserva está en la gomería.

Saori - Sí, lo sé, ¿y la otra?¿O crees que no sé que tengo 3 limusinas?

Tatsumi (transpirando frío) - S-sí, c-claro que sabes...es que...es que...y-yo dejé la otra para los huérfanos, con un conductor para servirlos, pues ellos necesitaban y tú me has dados el permiso, ¿recuerda?

Saori - Claro que recuerdo. ¿PERO YA HACE UN MES, POR QUÉ NO LA TRAJISTE DE NUEVO, MULA?

Tatsumi (agachándose) - M-me olvidé...- el mayordomo mantenía sus ojos en el báculo dorado a ver si podía desviarse caso él viniera hacia su cabeza.

Saori - ¿Y ahora cómo iré a la mierda de la comisaría?

Tatsumi - Hay un...un otro auto en el garaje.

Saori - ¿Sí? ¡Claro que sí! Seguro hay otro. Pero no es una limusina. Y yo soy muy elegante para salir en BMW, Porshe o Ferrari. Aunque sean coches muy elegantes, ninguno mantiene el aires sociel y respetables, como lo es lo de una dama dentro de una limusina. Pero si no hay otra opción...

Tatsumi - S-señorita...b-bien...n-no...es que...es que...er...

Saori - ¡TRAIGAMELO INMEDIATAMENTE!

Tatsumi - S-sí.

Tatsumi corre al garaje y vuelve manejando un Fiat 147 todo descorchado. Él salta del auto, va hacia la otra puerta y levanta el asiento delantero (el coche tenía sólo dos puertas) y mira a Saori para que entrara, mientras transpiraba frío y sonreía de manera tonta.

Saori se quedó choqueada, observando el coche por algunos minutos. Por fin volvió a sí y gritó, se debatió, golpeó a Tatsumi y sólo se detuvo cuando éste le acordó que aún necesitaba estar vivo para manejar el auto. La chica entra en el coche y van rumbo a la comisaría.

**En la comisaría**

Los caballeros y la mula estaban en la recepción de la comisaría, esposados, en fila contra la pared y muy enojados, excepto Shaka, que sonreía. Llega el policñia jefe, que se hacer cargo de los caballeros en aquel momento.

Policía - Traigan una camilla y un médico para éste...

Apunta a Kanon, que era cargado por dos policías (uno sostenía los brazos, el otro, las piernas), y que aún seguñia temblando exageradamente. Llegan dos médicos con una camilla y lo llevan a la guardia.

Policía - Bueno, creo que ustedes saben porqué están aquí...

Dohko - ¿Qué pasa con Kanon?

Milo - Falsedad aguda.

Dohko - Conozco la historia de un hombre se ha enfermado de...

Saga - Él quiso decir trepidación aguda. No...es temblor...creo que es eso...

Policía - ¡CÁLLENSE!

Silencio.

Policía - Como decía, ustedes saben porqué están aquí...

Aiolos - Estamos aquí porque ustedes nos han traído...

Policía - Sólo hable cuando yo ordene y lo que quise decir es que ustedes saben los crímenes que han cometido. Pero, de cualquier modo, voy a leer todos los crímenes para ustedes...- agarra un papel - Antes que los envíe a las celdas.

Afrodita - Exijo ser preso en la celda femenina. Soy muy delicada y no me quedaré con trogloditas olorosos.

Policía - Te quedarás donde yo quiera y quien me interrumpa mientras leo el relatorio, será descuartizado antes de irse a la celda. ¿Más algún comentario?

Shaka se controlaba para no reírse.

Todos - ...

Policía - Bien. Ustedes son acusados de disparar contra un coche de un policía caminero, intento de engaño con una falsa identificación de policía...- Shaka abre la boca para agumentar, Mu le golpea en el estómago para hacerlo callar - Y robar un auto. Ahora pueden argumentar. ¿Tienen algún comentario?

Dohko - ¿Cuándo será nuestro juicio?

Policía - Aquí y ahora.

Dohko - ¿Y dónde está el juez?

Policia - De vacaciones. Yo decidiré la condena de ustedes.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Estamos jodidos!

Shaka - jajajajajajajajaja... ¡Se han olvidado de la droga!

Mu - ¡Cállate! ¿Qué te he dicho cuando llegamos aquí?

Shaka - Que me daría un Buda de chocolate si quedo mudo hasta mañana.

Mu - Exacto. Si hablas de nuevo, no ganas Buda de chocolate.

Shaka - Está bien.

Policía - Escuché lo qué dijeron. ¡Así que la denuncia de drogas en la fiesta en la calle donde fueron atrapados, también tenía que ver con ustedes!

Mu - ¡No! MI amigo aquí hablaba de una gaseosa horrible a la cual él se refirió como droga. Algo malo, ¿entiende?

Policía - No quieran engañarme. Todos los días atrapo a criminosos imbéciles como ustedes. No me trates como un principiante.

Mu - ¡Pero él hablaba de una gaseosa, sí! ¡Díle, Shaka!

Shaka meneó la cabeza negativamente, recusándose a hablar.

Mu - Ya puedes hablar, yo permito.

Shaka siguió recusándose a contestar.

Mu - Igual te doy el Buda de chocolate si hablas ahora.

Shaka encaró a Mu, pensativo, pero nada dijo. Aries se impacientó.

Mu - Bueno, de cualquier modo, no tienes pruebas de que estamos en lo de la droga.

Aldebarán - ¡Apoyado, apoyado!

Shaka empieza a reír locamente, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Policía - ¿Él tiene algún problema de cabeza? - apunta a Shaka, que ahora giraba en el piso de tanto reír sin hacer ruido.

Shura - Sí, pero está mucho peor porque ha tomado una gaseosa muy...er...indigesta.

Policía 2 - Parece que está drogado.

Policía - Buena observación. Llévenlo a la guardia y confirmen si está drogado y qué tipo de substancia ha ingerido.

Policía 2 - Sí, señor.

Dos policías cargan a Shaka así como cargaron a Kanon y lo llevan a la guardia.

Policía - ¿Algún otro comentario antes que yo de la sentencia y los mande a las celdas?

Afrodita - Espero que haya providenciado mi celda VIP. Soy elegante para ser preso en cualquier lugar.

Milo - No robamos el coche.

Policía - ¿No? ¿Quieren de cir que aquella limusina es de ustedes?

Milo - Bueno, no es nuestra, sólo la tomamos prestada.

Policía - Sin que el dueño lo supiera, me imagino.

Milo - Ah, es que...er...el dueño es nuestro amigo...

Policía - Lo veremos. - se vuelve a la chica que estaba sentada frente a su computadora. - Verifique quien es el dueño de esta limusina.

Chica - ¿Ahora?

Policía - ¡Sí!

Chica - ¡Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada charlando por el messenger!

Policía - ¡Pero no lo debías hacer y por favor, verifique ahora lo que he pedido!

Chica - Bueno, sí, señor...

Milo - Ya verás como fue todo un engaño. Somos sólo un grupo de amigos que salieron por la noche a divertirse.

Policía - Pues espero que se diviertan en las celdas también.

Saga - ¡Y yo espero que te diviertas en tu túmulo, maldito! ¿O espera que seamos presos como bandidos cualquieras?

Afrodita - ¡Eso, Saguita! Exija tratamiento VIP.

Dohko - ¡Cielos! Ya cállate, Saga. No eches todo a perder.

Policía - Es mejor que escuchen al viejo, o estarán en peor situación.

Un policía entra rápidamente en la recepción.

Policía - Señor, necesito que venga inmediatamente. Han atrapado a un hombre por necrofilía. Está ahía fuera, con un muchacho histérico.

Policía - No puedo salir ahora.

Policía - Pero, señor, necesitamos resolver este caso. Este tal necrófilo parace un psicópata. ¿Lo podemos esposar y luego usted habla con él? El problema es el chico, que está verdaderamente histérico.

Policía - Bueno, hazlos entrar por aquí.

Policía - ¿Resolverá esto aquí? - mira los caballeros enojados y apoyados en la pared - ¿No estará demasiado lleno?

Policía - No puedo salir ahora y resolver después, así que la única solución es hacer eso.

Policía - Como quiera.

El policía 3 sale de la comisaría y en menos de 1 minutos vuelve trayendo a un hombre alto, de cabellos cortos y rojizos, esposado y muchacho rubio que lloraba y gritaba desesperado.

Kamus - ¡Hyoga y...!¿Apolo?

Hyoga - ¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - se tira en los brazos de Kamus, que por estar esposado, no le pudo abrazar.

Máscara de Muerte - jajajajajajajajaja...Mira, Tony, qué asco que se está poniendo las cosas...

Apolo parecía tranquilo y observaba todo muy aburrido. Hyoga seguía llorando en el hombro de Kamus.

Policía (leyendo el caso) - Así que eres acusado de necrofilía. Fue atrapado en flagrante por el muchacho mientras hacía eso y aquello con su madre.

Hyoga - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...¡ÉL VIOLÓ A MI MADRE! ¡LO VI!

Apolo encaró a Saga como si hubiera visto en él algo de muy interesante.

Policía - ¿Usted tiene algún comentario?

Apolo miró al policía.

Apolo - No seas torpe. No seas tonto. ¿Tú crees que puedes acusar a un Dios? ¡Qué imbecilidad! - dijo con calma, encarando a Saga nuevamente.

Policía 3 - Él cree que es Dios, señor. - dijo al percibir la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del policía.

Hyoga - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...MI MAMÁ ESTABA DURMIENDO Y ÉL LLEGÓ...Y LLEGÓ...Y...

Policía - ¿Durmiendo? Pero...

Policía - La madre está muerta y se encuentra en Siberia, dentro de un navío naufragado.

Policía - ¡Y aún fue bajo el agua? ¿Si eres un Dios, como dices, por qué no usas tus poderes divinos para escapar ahora? - preguntó irónico.

Apolo - Soy el dios del sol. Luego de mi...discusión con Atenea, cuando llega el crepúsculo, mis poderes son neutralizados mientras esté en la tierra.

Policía - ¡Qué lástima! ¿Y por qué un dios tendría que hacer algo tan asqueroso así con una simple humana...y que ya está muerta? Si es un dios, podrías tener la mujer que quisieras, ¿no es verdad?

Hyoga - ...

Apolo - La madre de él es rubia y está muy buena.

Hyoga - ...¡UN MÁS DE RESPETO CON MI MADRE, MALDITO! TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA!

Muchos policías agarran a Hyoga.

Policía - Traigan un tranquilizante para el chico.

Apolo - Él no puede reclamar de mi servicio. - sonreí de manera sarcástica y de nuevo encara a Saga.

Saga - ¿Qué estás mirando? Si aún no percibiste, no soy mujer ni estoy muerto.

Hyoga - ...¡MAESTRO, ÉL ESTÁ PUTEANDO A MI MADRE! - apunta a Saga.

Kamus - Er...Hyo...

Saga - ¡No hablé de tu madre! ¡Estás loco, pendejo!

Hyoga - Ha dicho que ella es "comida de Apolo" y que tú no eres una como ella.

Saga - ¡NO HE DICHO ESO Y NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN LA BOCA!

Apolo - Tranquilos. Sé que mi acto fue muy súbito. Hyoga, la próxima vez que visite a tu madre, te aviso con antecedencia.

Hyoga se vuelve loco. Kamus rompe las esposas para agarrarlo. Algunos policías también ayudan.

Policía - Aquí está es tranquilizante. - muestra una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Kamus - Será imposible hacerlo tomar esto ahora.

Sosteniendo a Hyoga que se debatía y gritaba cosas indecifrables en ruso, mientras la temperatura misteriosamente disminuyía.

Policía - ¡Eso aquí está un lío!

Chica - Encontré la propietaria de la limusina.

Policía - ¡Excelente! Espero un poco que ya resulevo este asunto.

Chica - Pero, señor, ya me quiero ir.

Policía - ¿Cómo así se quiere ir? ¡El turno noche recién empieza!

Chica - Pero pensaba en irme más temprano hoy.

Policía - ¿Y por qué quieres salir más temprano?

Chica - Ah, es que quiero...er...yo...

Policía - Si aún no ha notado, la comisaría está muy movimentada ahora. ¡Quédate ahí!

Chica - No, señor. Ya me estoy llendo.

Policía - ¿Y cómo puede ser que te vayas así, sin más ni menos, sin haber cumplido con tus horas de trabajo?

Chica - He leído que pasar la madrugada despierta causa ojeras.

Afrodita - ¡Eso es verdad, querida! Y para compensar, hay que dormir 18 horas. De las 6 de la mañana a la media noche.

Chica - ¿Viste? Y yo tengo mucho quehaceres por el día.

Policía - ¡Son tonterías! No hay eso de dormir todo el día.

Afrodita - Tú ya quédate quieto porque no entiendes sobre este asunto, querido. Es por eso que tienes estas manchas HORRIBLES en los ojos.

Policía - Tú...- apunta a Afrodita - Vulve ya a la pared y quédate ahí quieto junto a tus amigos y tú...- apunta a la chica - Quédate ahí con los datos de la propietaria para que cuando te los pida, me los sepas decir en la punta de la lengua.

Chica - Lo siento, pero es imposible. Me estoy llendo. - agarra su bolso y se levanta para salir.

Policía - ¡SIÉNTATE EN ESTA MIERDA DE SILLA Y NO OSES LEVANTAR HASTA QUE YO MANDE! ¿ENTENDISTE?

Chica (asustada) - Sí... - sentándose en la silla y dejando su bolso en la mesa.

Kanon - ¿Qué pasa aquí? - aparece comiendo un sandwiche con un vaso de coca-cola en la mano.

Aioria - ¿Dónde conseguiste comida?

Kanon - Los médicos me la han dado. ¿Y adivinen? ¡No encontraron ninguna enfermedad en mí! ¿No es lindo?

Milo - Lástima...

Kanon - Ese tipo ahí...- apunta a Apolo - ¿Quién es? Me recuerda algo malo...

Saga - Hermano de Atenea...

Kanon - ¡Sabía que algo malo provenía de él. ¿Pero qué quiere? ¿ha venido a buscar el auto de la hermanita?

Saga - ¡No! Tiene un romance con la madre de Hyoga.

Kanon - ¿Qué madre?

Hyoga - ...

Kanon - ¿Él está gruñiendo?

Kamus abre la boca de Hyoga y mete la pastilla y el agua.

Kamus - No lo sé, pero creo que sólo una pastilla no hará efecto.

Policía - Lo llevaremos a la guardia y aplicaremos un inyectable.

Kamus y el policía 4 llevan a Hyoga, que grita y se debate.

Hyoga - ¡NO! ¡YA ESTOY CALMO! ¡ESTOY CALMO!

Kamus el policía 4 ponen Hyoga en el piso y lo encaran desconfiados, mientras el chico vuelve para junto de los otros caballeros asesinando a Apolo con su mirada.

Policía - Resolvamos eso de una. Llamen a un médico.

Uno de los policías va a la guardia y vuelve con un médico.

Policía - Apolo...

Apolo - ¿Sí?

Policía - Tú dices que eres un dios...

Apolo - Sí, soy el dios del sol, Apolo, hijo de Zeus, hermano de Atenea y también...

Policía - Ya he entendido. ¿Y te has sambullido en el agua helada de Siberia, entraste a un navío naufragado, encontraste a una muerta...

Hyoga - ¡MIRA CÓMO HABLAS DE MI MADRE!

Policía - ...Y te aprovechaste de ella?

Apolo - ¡Eso!

Policía - ¿Y pretendes hacerlo de nuevo?

Apolo - ¡Claro! Ha sido maravilloso. La suerte es que el chico nos encontró cuando yo ya terminaba la cosa...

Policía . Sin detalles, por favor.

Apolo - Bueno.

Policía - ¿No prefieres hacer esas cosas con personas vivas?

Apolo - No.

Policía - ¿Por qué?

Médico - Permite que me intrometa...

Policía - Seguro.

Médico - Es tipo necesita un psicólogo.

Policía - De acuerdo, pero lo mandé lamar. Quiero que avalies el hombre.

Médico - Entonces lo llevaré a la celda de la guardia.

Policía - Apolo, tendrás una consulta con un psicólogo. Luego que vea tus resultados, decido tu sentencia...

Apolo - Bueno. No tendré nada qué hacer hasta que el sol nazca.

El médico lleva a Apolo a la guardia y lo encierra en una celda, mientras despierta al psicólogo de turno.

Policía - Caso resuelto. Ahora volvamos al caso de la limusina.

Hyoga - ¿Cómo así "caso resuelto"? ¿Y mi madre?

Policía - Bueno, que tu madre descanse en paz. Ese tipo no la verá más.

Hyoga - ¡Seguro que no! ¿Pero qué pasa? Voy a llevar flores a mi mamá y de golpe veo a este tipo con ella...buáááá...¿Cómo crees que me he sentido? ¿Y TÚ QUIERES SEGUIR COMO ESTÁ? ¿NO TE IMPORTAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI MAMÁ?

Policía - Bien...en verdad yo...no hay más qué hacer.

Hyoga - ¡ES SIEMPRE ASÍ! ¡ERES UN INÚTIL, DE VERDAD! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA JUSTICIA EN EL MUNDO? ¿DÓNDE?

Kamus - Tranquilo, Hyoga...

Hyoga - ME PIDES CALMA, MAESTRO, PERO NO SABES COMO HA SIDO...COMO HA SIDO...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...EL TIPO...APOLO...CON MI...MAMÁ...

Kamus - ¿Será que Hyoga podría consultarse con un psicólogo también?

Policía - Bueno...creo que sí. Verdaderamente...es una buena idea.

Hyoga - ¡NO NECESITA! SÓLO YO ENTIENDO EL DOLOR DE ENCONTRAR LA DULCE E INNOCENTE MADRE..CON AQUEL MISERABLE...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Verdad! Creo que Apolo no "atacó" a niguna otra madre.

Hyoga - ...

Kamus - No empeores las cosas.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Me estás hablando? ¿Acaso me quieres decir qué hacer? ¡Piojo ambulante!

Kamus - ¡Repítelo si eres hombre!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡No soy grabador, imbécil lleno de piojo! ¡Mira como Tony se está rascando! - apunta a la mula que se rascaba con la pata trasera.

Kamus - ¡Me la svas a pagar! - se prepara para atacar.

Dohko - Ya basta. Si quieren pelear que esperen hasta que estemos libres.

Kamus - Verás cuando salgamos...

Policía - ¿Seguro que no quieres ver a psicólogo?

Hyoga - No necesito. Pero en homenaje a mi mamá, diré un discurso para mostrar mi amor...MAMÁ DE MI CORAZÓN...

Aioros - No harás mierda ninguna. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Hyoga - Pero...

Aioros - Estás tomando mi precioso tiempo. ¡Fuera!

Hyoga - Pero no he terminado el discurso.

Aioros - Termínalo en el infierno. ¡Sal!

Hyoga - Pero lo quiero terminar aquí.

Aioros - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Hyoga - Buááááá...MAMÁ, YA ESTOY LLENDO. ESPÉREME, MAMÁ. NO TE SIENTAS SÓLA, YA ESTOY LLENDO...

Aioros - Apresúrate.

Hyoga encara a Aioros con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia y sale.

Kamus - No era necesario haber sido tan duro con él.

Aioros - Él ya me estaba hastando. No quiero perder más tiempo, volvamos al tema del auto. - mira al policía, impaciente.

Policía - Bueno. Entonces el coche...pertenece a...- mira la chica.

Chica - ¿Qué pasa?

Policía - ¿A quién pertenece la limusina?

Chica - No lo sé. A una mujer cualquiera...

Policía - ¡Eres una incompetente! - agarra a los papeles de la mes ay los lee.

Kanon - Ya no hagas suspenso. ¿A quién pertenece el coche?

Saga - ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Kanon - ¿Por qué yo? ¡Cállatela tú!

Saga - Eres tú quien la tiene de callar.

Kanon - No, eres...

Policía - ¡SILENCIO!

Todos - ...

Policía - La propietaria del auto es la millonaria Saori Kido. La dueña de la fundación Galaar.

Milo - ¡Ya lo sabía!

Policía - ¡Qué bien que ya sabían de quien había robado el auto!

Shura - ¡No lo robamos!

Aldebarán - Lo tomamos prestado.

Policía - ¿Sin que ella lo supiese?

Aioros - Bueno, eso no es el caso...

Policía - Eso es EL CASO.

**Rumbo a la comisaría**

Saori estaba parada, apoyando en el fiat mientras Tatsumi cambiaba el neumático.

Saori - ¡Qué mierda de noche! Ahora sólo me resta ser atropellada por un camión.

Pasa un camión y atropella a Saori. Tatsumi corre atrás del vehículo, desesperado. Pero éste no se detiene y la diosa es lanzada precipicio abajo.

Tatsumi - ¡Cielos! ¡Señorita! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te mueras, señorita! - decía mientras bajaba lentamente el precipicio, agarrándose de la hierba.

Saori - ay ay ay ay ay

Tatsumi - Señorita...¡La he encontrado! Cuidado para que no te caigas más, agarre mi mano.

Saori - I...di...o..ta...

Tatsumi - ¡No hables, señorita! ¡Yo la salvaré!

**Comisaría**

Mu - Acredite en nosotros, no robamos el coche. Y la identificación falsa ganamos en un juego de tiro al arco y era sólo una broma de Shaka. Y los disparos, bueno, necesitábamos detener la grúa.

Policía - Olvidé de mencionar que ustedes tienen una multa por estacionar en una parada de ómnibus.

Aldebarán - Saori la pagará.

Policía - ¡Así es muy fácil! Robar a un coche, hecer de todo con él y el dueño que se joda.

Saga - ¡No lo hemos robado!

Shaka - ¡Exacto!

Dohko - ¡Shaka volvió!

Máscara de Muerte - Shaka, ¡imita al Michael Jackson así como lo estabas haciendo cuando bajaste del auto afuera!

Shaka - ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Aioria - ¿Es una ilusión o él volvió a la normalidad?

Shaka - Explicaré sobre el auto supuestamente robado.

Médico - Hemos hecho una limpieza en el estómago de él. Con la cantidad de droha que se había ingerido, era para haber sufrido una superdósis, pero llevando en cuenta los porquerías que come, no me admira que aún esté vivo.

Shaka - Lo que como o no no te interesa. Ahora mantengase quietos que yo estoy hablando.

Silencio absoluto.

Shaka - Bueno, como debes saber, y si no lo sabes es problema tuyo, Saori es la dueña del hogar "Hijos de las estrellas". Allí hemos crecido y aunque cada uno haya seguido su propio camino, nos mantuvimos unidos para ayudar a otros niños huérfanos como nosotros, que ahora viven allí. Y sólo porque, por una noche, tomamos el coche prestado, nos acusan de robo.

Aldebarán - Buáááááááá...¡Qué linda historia!

Saga - (¡Burro! No es para que tú la creas.)

Aldebarán - ¡Nos acusan sólo porque somos pobres!

El policía queda avergonzado y emocionado.

Policía - Bien...no...no es eso...Bueno...la historia del auto parece ser verdadera, porque todos sabemos que Saori Kido es la dueña del hogar este. ¿Pero y este viejo morado?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Qué viejo? ¡Es sólo una estatua de enano de jardín que te la vamos a regalar!

Dohko - ¡No seas mal educado! Hace mucho, en la civilización china, un chico llamó a un hombre de viejo...

Shaka - Él es el basurero del hogar, por caridad lo invitamos a pasear junto a nosotros.

Policía - Entiendo...

Aioros - ¡Excelente! Ahora devuélvanos el auto que necesitamos irnos.

Policía - ¡Pero eso no quita la multa!

Mu - Bueno, Saori la paga.

Policía - Y tampoco resuelve el hecho de que han disparado contra la grúa...

Aioros - ¡Pero ha sido la única solución desesperada que he encontrado para detener a la grúa!

Aioria - Verdad, perdónelo. También eres humano, seguro ya has tomado decisiones desesperadas.

Policía - No hanlamos de mí y disparar contras las ruedas de un auto de un policía es algo muy serio.

Shaka - ¿Es nuestro único crimen, entonces? ¿Disparar contra las ruedas de un auto?

Policía - No olvidé que eres un drogadicto.

Shaka - ¡No soy un drogadicto! ¡Soy el ser más próximo de Dios!

Policía - ¡Así que también haces el jueguito del necrófilo! Lo siento, pero mientras el psicópata esté aquí, todos somos seres próximos de Dios.

Shaka - ¿De qué hablas?

Policía - Ya perdí mi paciencia. Resolveremos eso por la mañana. Llévenlos a las celdas.

Aioros - ¡NO! ¡NO PERDERÉ MI ÚNICA NOCE DE HUELGA EN LA CÁRCEL!

El policía busca a la chica para que hiciera la ficha de cada uno, pero ella se había ido.

Policía - Cada uno escriba su nombre, fecha de nacido y el crimen que ha cometido en el papel que les voy a pasar.

Los policías quitan las esposas de todos los caballeros.

Afrodita - ¿Y aquellos que, como yo, no han cometido ningún crimen?

Policía - Todos han cometido un crimen.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Cuál fecha de nacido debo poner?

Policía - ¿Cómo así "cuál"?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Quieres la fecha de cuando nací por primera vez, cuando era un chiquitito, o cuando nací de nuevo, reviví?

Policía - ¿Cómo? Bueno, ponga la fecha de la primera vez.

Milo - ¿La primera vez que di un beso o la primera vez que hice aquello que Apolo hacía con la madre de Hyoga?

Kanon - ¿También "comiste" a la madre de Hyoga?

Kamus - ¡No digas "comiste", es feo y vulgar!

Milo - No. Quice decir, con una mujer viva, ¿entiendes?

Policía - Ponga solamente la primera vez en que naciste.

Milo - No nací una segunda vez.

Policía - Pero él ha dicho...

Milo - Revivir es distinto de nacer...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Claro que no!

Milo - ¡Claro que sí!

Máscara de Muerte - No. La diferencia es que, luego de la primera vez, ya naces grandote.

Milo - Eso no es nacer, es resucitar.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Es lo mismo!

Milo - ¡Evidente que no!

Los caballeros que terminaban de escribir, entregaban el papel al policía.

Policía - ¡Tú!

Afrodita - ¿Qué pasa?

Policía - No mandé que dibujaras rosas en el papel, sino escribir.

Afrodita - Eso son sólo unos aderezos. He escrito allí, a un costadito.

Policía - Bueno...¡Calma!

Afrodita - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Policía - ¿Por qué en la casilla de crimen has escrito; Soy un ángel, querido, la única maldad que he hecho, fue tirar una rosa en Shuncito antes de aprovecharme de él"? ¿Qué signifca?

Afrodita - Mi crimen fue el desperdicio. ¡No me mires así! Fuiste tú quien me mandaste escribir.

Policía - ...

Shaka entrega.

Policía - ¿Qué está escrito aquí?

Shaka - Está escrito en hindu. Si no sabes leer, no es problema mío.

Policía - Pero...

Shaka - NO ha sido especificado el idioma en el cual debía escribir.

Aioria entrega.

Policía - Has garabateado en todo papel...

Aioria - ¡He dibujado!

Policía - ¡Pero no has escrito nada!

Aioria - No me gusta escribir.

Policía - Pero necesito que escribas.

Aioria - Dibujé a un león. - sonreí con orgullo.

Policía - ¡Me importa un carajo lo qué has dibu...! ¡Eso no es un león!

Aioris - Sí, que es. Mi hermano viene ahí. Si junta smi papel y el suyo, formará un león con un arco y una flecha. ¿Ves?

Policía - Y tú también has dibujado...

Aioros - ¡Sí! Bonito, ¿verdad?

Policía - Sí, muy bonito. Pero no me interesan. Escriban lo que he pedido.

Aioros - No hay más espacio.

Policía - ¡Encuentren!

Máscara de Muerte entrega.

Policía - ¡Tú!

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Policía - No escribas tu apodo, quiero tu nombre.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Pero "Máscara de Muerte" es mi nombre!

Policía - Nadie se llama así. Es un apodo.

Máscara de Muerte - No es un apodo. Es mi nombre.

Policía - ¿Puedo ver su identificación?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Sirve la tarjeta de ingreso en el Santuario?

Policía - ¿Qué Santuario?

Máscara de Muerte - Santuario de Atenea. Ahora hicieron una starjetas, porque antes cualquiera entraba allí y estaba un lío, así comoesta comisaría.

Policía - Sirve...[Seguro es algún club que frecuenta.]

Máscara de Muerte entrega la tarjeta. Delante de la palabra "nombre", se podía leer: Máscara de Muerte XUXU.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Viste? Fue el nombre que me dio mi mamá. No sirve de nada que invente que me llamo "Juancito", "Genovevo"...Este es mi nombre.

Policía - Sí...lo veo...

Dohko - El arte de la escrita es una historia muy bonita que viene de la época de los hombres de las cuevas y empieza cuando...

Todos - ¡No queremos saber!

Dohko - ...

Mu había escrito tanto en su papel que ya no entraba más nada, y por haber insistido tanto para escribir todo que querría, escrbió palabra por encima de palabra y no se entendía un carajo. Aldebarán escribió en la lengua del "P". Saga y Kanon comieron sus papeles. Dohko no se acordaba como se escribía. Milo y SHura hicieron avioncitos y Kamus hizo un barco, que pretendía regalar a Hyoga. El policía se rindió y mandó todos para las celdas sin querer saber sus nombres.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡TNONY VIENE CONMIGO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡DEVUELVAN A TONY!

Policía - Él irá a la asociacion protectora de los animales por la mañana. Ahora no encerraré en una jaulo en los fondos de la comisaría.

Kamus - ¡Excelente! Manténgalo lejos de mí.

Tony se liberta del policí que lo llevaba, corre hacia Kamus y le da un coz. El caballro de Acuario también se suelta del policía y se tira encima de la mula.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡VAMOS, TONY, MÁTALO!

Saga y Kanon - ¡PELEA...PELEA...PELEA...!

Llegan más policías que separan Kamus y Tony y llevan cada cual a su celda.

Agrodita - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡EXIJO IR A LA CELDA FEMENINA! ¡NO QUIERO ACERCARME A ESOS TROGLODITAS OLOROSOS!

Policía - Lleva a este infeliz a la celda femenina por hoy. No quiero más problemas.

Milo - ¡NO ENTRO EN ESTAS CELDAS! ¡ESTÁN LLENAS DE BICHOS LOCOS Y ALVAJES QUE QUERRÁN VIOLARME!

Afrodita - Bichos locos y salvajes...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LLÉVENME A LA CELDA DE LOS HOMBRES! ¡SOY HOMBRE, ME LLEVEN AHÍ!

Ponen a Afrodita en la misma celda que Milo.

Policía - ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo sabré los otros casos que tengo si la maldita chica se fue?

Shaka - Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. [Siento el débil cosmos de Saori viniendo hacia esta dirección. Seguro viene a decir que su coche ha sido robado.]

Policía - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Todos ya han sido llevados a sus celdas!

Shaka - No importa el hecho de que no esté allá. El hecho es que si no liberas a nosotros ahora...Sí, porque las mismas personas que me drogaron también entregaron el arma a Aioros y él, muy inocente, disparó. [¡Buda, perdóneme tantas mentiras!]

Policía - ¿Verdad? Bueno, será mejor investigaod por la mañana.

Shaka - Como decía...Si antecipas lo que vas a hacer, o sea, si nos liberas ahora, llamo a una amiga mía que es una excelente ayudante para que te auxilie toda esta noche.

Policía - Ah...bien...[Estoy necesitando] ¡Pero esto es chantage!

Shaka - No...jamás haría eso. Es un acuerdo. [¡Mierda! Saori está muy cerca.]

Policía - ¿En cuánto tiempo tu amiga llega aquí?

Shaka - 5 minutos.

Policía - Bueno, ustedes son inocentes, sí...

Shaka - ¡Claro!

Policía - ...y...son huérfanos del hogar de Saori...seguro no pueden ser criminosos.

Shaka - ¡Seguro que no!

Policía - De acuerdo, entonces. Use el teléfono y llame a su amiga mientras traigo a tus amigos.

Shaka agarra el teléfono y finge hacer una llamada, mientras rezaba para que salieran antes que Saori llegara.

Milo - ¡Qué infierno!

Afrodita - ¡Paraíso! ¡Llévenme de vuelta a la celda!

Aioros - ¿Shaka, qué has hecho? ¡No importa, pero te lo agradezco!

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Tony, dónde estás?

Mirando alrededor, desesperado, buscando a la mula, hasta que lo ve encarando a Kamus, que también encaraba a la mula. Los dos gruñían, pero se mantuvieron quietos.

Kanon - Chicos, Saga está muy extraño.

Saga - Grrrrrrr...- ojos volviéndose rojos y el pelo volviéndose plata.

Mu - ¿Qué pasó con él?

Kanon - Está nervioso desde que un tipo le apretó el culo.

Policía - La limusina está afuera estacionada. Cuando llegue tu amiga, pueden irse.

Shaka - Necesitamos ir antes de que llegue.

Policía - ¡No me engañes, muchacho! ¿Y si dejo que se vayan y ella no viene?

Dohko - ¿Qué amiga, Shaka?

Shaka - Una que ustedes conocen bien...Atenea...

El miedo se apodera de los caballeros. La mula también se asusta.

Mu - Sí, siento su cosmos...

Saga - El cosmo...argh...el cosmo de...Atenea...argh...¡TE VOY A MATAR, ATENEA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Saga se vuelve Ares.

Saga - ¡Está viniendo hacia la boca del lobo! ¿Dónde hay un cuchillo aquí?

Kanon - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió con él? Está distinto y...su cosmo aumentó. ¡Mi hermano digievolucionó para...

Aioros - ¡ARES!

Kanon - ¡Buááááááááá! ¡También quiero digievolucionar!

Shuara - Ahora sé porque Apolo miraba tanto a Saga. Percebió que Ares iba a tomar su cuerpo otra vez. Dioses de entienden.

Aioros - ¡ARES NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ARES Y ATENEA SON MIS PEORES PESADILLAS! ¡SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ!

Ares - ¿Dónde hay un cuchillo? - va hacia el vidrio de emergencia, lo rompe y saca un hacha - Eso seguro servirá.

Luego de romper el vidrio, la alarma de emergencia suena. Los policías la apagan.

Policía - No me importa un carajo si son locos o pertenecen a un grupo de teatro. Sólo quiero a mi ayudante sustituta.

Shaka - ¡Ha llegado! - apunta a un fiat 147 que estaciona al costado de la comisaría.

Policía - Cierto. Veo una chica adentro. ¿Cómo se llama?

Shaka - Prgeunta tú mismo. - dice, saliendo de la comisaría y corriendo hacia la limusina, donde ya se encontraban Aioros, Máscara de muerte y Tony.

Kanon, Milo y Aldebarán arrastraban a Ares para lejos del fiat y lo tiran dentro de la limusina. Aioria, que estaba manejando, acelera y desaparecen rápidamente. Saori, por su turno, sale toda reventada y se dirige a la recepción, donde el policía la esperaba ansiosamente.

Saori - ¡Camina rápido, retardado! Yo soy atropellada y eres tú que te quedas ahí hecho un bicho perezoso.

Tatsumi - Sí, señorita.

Saori y Tatsumi entran en la comisaría.

Policía - ¡Qué bien que has podido venir! Estaba muy necesitado.

Saori - ¿Hablas conmigo?

Policía - ¡Claro! ¿Y quién es él?

Saori - Mi perro...digo, mayordomo.

Policía - Ah...es...pero...

Saori - Necesito hacer una denuncia. Fui robada.

Policía - ¿Robo¿ Pero la ayudante...

Saori sonreí delicada y hace cara de chica indefensa mientras hablaba con tranquilidad.

Saori - Soy Saori Kido, la nieta de mi abuelo...digo, nieta del millonario Mitsumasa Kido, dueña de la fundación Galaar. Yo organizé aquellas luchas en el coliseo, en las que valerosos caballeros disputaron una urna con una armadura de oro.

Policía - Sé de quien hablas. Asistí a estos juegos.

Saori - Entonces, me gustaría registrar el robo de mi auto, porque como puedes imaginar, yo, como la dueña de la fundación, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme con estas cosas.

El policía mira a Saori desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Su mirada se demora en el vestido sucio y roto de la chica, el cabello despeinado y heridas en los brazos. Luego, observa l fiat en el cual ella había llegado.

Policía - Sí, entendó, su coche fue robado...Pero..¿Por qué dices ser Saori Kido?

Saori (sonriendo forzadamente) - Porque soy Saori Kido.

Tatsumi - Sí, es verdad y yo soy su mayordomo.

Policía - Ah, sí...mira, chiquilla, no tengo tiempo para bromas. Siéntate en la mesa de la ayudante que ya te digo qué hacer.

Saori - ¿Cómo?

Policía - ¡No te quedes ahí con cara de tonta?

Saori - Pero...robaron a mi auto y yo soy...

Policía - Luego que Saori Kido organizó aquellos juegos, ella se volvió aún más famosa. Muchas chicas empezaron a vestirse como ella y usar peluca morada.

Saori - Estás diciendo que yo...

Policía - Su disfraz no está de todo malo. ¡Incluso pintaste un cabo de escoba de dorado! - dice, mirando el báculo dorado.

Tatsumi - ¡No es un cabo de escoba!

Policía - ¡No me importa si es un cabo de escoba o un pedazo de bambú. El hecho era que debías haber lavado mejor el vestido y encontrado un auto más elegante que este fiat 147 reventado, para pasarse por la millonaria Saori Kido.

Saori - Es lo que digo. Robaron mi limusina.

Policía - Sí. Ya entendí tu jueguito. Pero como he dicho, no tengo tiempo para bromas. Necesito que trabajes inmediatamente. Y por favor, quítate esta peluca ridícula de tu cabeza. - intenta arrancar los cabellos de Saori - ¡Eres mismo una fan! Te teñiste al revés de ponerte una peluca. Los jóvenes de hoy están aún más ridículos que antes.

El policía desaparece en el pasillo, dejando a Saori sorprendida, paralizada en la recepción. Y Tatsumi sin atreverse a decir nada.

**En alguna calle de la ciudad**

Aioria - ¿Adónde vamos?

Ares - ¡Matar atenea!

Aioria - Hoy no.

Ares - ¡No oses desobedecerme, traidor! ¿Crees que me he olvidado que eres el hermano del traidor Aioros?

Aioros - ¡Presente! - dice, levantando la mano.

Ares - ¡Pero estás aquí! - sorpreso - ¡Mierda!

Aioros - Sabes que no me simpatizas.

Ares - Ni tú a mí.

Aioros - Di esta historia de traidor de nuevo y yo te revento la cara.

Ares - ¿Crees que yo, el grande Ares, tiene miedo de un perdedor como tú? ...

Aioros - ¡Farsante!

Máscara de Muerte - Sin risas malignas, por favor. Estás asustando a Tony. - apunta a la mula, toda encogida.

Ares - Conozco tu cosmos. - encarando a la mula.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡No hables con Tony!

Ares - Es el cosmo semejante al de Atenea.

Kanon - ¿Cuándo devolverás a mi hermano?

Ares - jejejejejejejeje...¡Nunca!...jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kanon - Mejor así.

Ares - ¡Miren qué he encontrado! - sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Kanon - Es mejor que no toques a Pon Pon...

Ares - Me acuerdo de este pato.

Dohko - ¡Obvio! Siempre estuviste con él.

Ares - Nunca entendí porque este pato me persigue.

Kanon - Eres tú quien persigues al pato.

Ares - jajajajajajaja...JEJEJEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Aioros - Sin risas malignas.

Ares - Interrompiste mi risa maligna.

Aioros - ¡Menos mal!

Ares - ¡Nunca más interrumpas mi risa maligna!

Aioros - ¡Cállate!

Ares - Denme una daga. Cortaré el pato y ejecutaré mi antiguo plan de matar a Atenea.

Shura - ¿Qué plan?

Ares - Poner una daga dentro del pato y regalar a Atenea. Cuando ella lo abra, la daga disparará derecho en su corazón.

Máscara de Muerte - Miraaaaa...el plan es muy bueno.

Ares - ¡Soy un genio!

Kanon - Si cortas el pato, mueres.

Afrodita - ¡QUé lindo! Kanon matará al hombre que destruya el juguete preferido de su hermano. - emocionado.

Kanon - No mataré a nadie. Sólo dije que Saga se suicida si descubre qu él mismo ha matado al pato.

Saga - No puedo dar motivos para que Saga despierte, si no, no tendré entrada libre en su cuerpo. Me desharé dle pato.

Kanon - No lo hagas, te lo aviso...

Ares sostiene al pato por afuera de la ventana.

Kanon - En serio, no hagas eso...

Ares - Tranquilo, sólo pongo al pato para que se tome un aire...

Aioria hace una curva y la mano de Ares golpea a un poste, dejando caer el pato.

Ares - ¡Mi mano! - mirando a Aioria como si él fuera el culpable.

Aioria - Te quedas tendiendo el brazo afura, es problema tuyo si te quedas sin él.

Ares mete la cabeza por afuera de la ventana y mira hacia atrás.

Ares - El pato cayó.

Kanon - Desde que Saga no me eche la culpa...

Ares - No...es que...el pato cayó. - mirando a todos con preocupación.

Mu - Hemos visto.

Ares - Es...pero...ah...- mirando el aire, serio.

Shaka - me gustaría saber adónde vamos.

Aioria - Yo también.

Kamus - ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás manejando sin rumbo?

Aioria - Bueno, sólo intento alejarnos el máximo de Saori.

Dohko - Conozco la historia de un joven que caminaba sin rumbo y quedó...

Saga - PON ...

Saga vuelve al normal y se tira por la ventana del auto. Cae con todo en la ruta, se levanta y corre todo el camino de regreso.

Shura - Es mejor que paremos y lo esperamos volver.

Aioria estaciona el coche cerca de la ciclovía. Algunos segundos después, Ares aparece y entra en el coche, muy confuso. Aioria acelera.

Ares - ¿Por qué estaba corriendo?

Dohko - Bueno...es que...

Ares - ¡Ya lo sé! Ustedes querían verse libre de mí y me tiraron afuera del coche.

Aioria - Si hubiéramos hecho eso, no habría parado el coche para espararte.

Ares - ¡Eres un trai...! - mira a Aioris, que lo encara con odio - ¡Un traicionado, eso!

Aioria - ¿Qué soy?

Shaka - Lo cierto es que eres un dios pobre que se apodera del cuerpo de este infeliz porque no puedes venir a la tierra con el porpio cuerpo.

Ares - ¡Pero...!

Shaka - ¡Quieto que no he terminado! Y que aún tiró el pato por la ventana y Saga volvió a la conciencia, se tiró afuera del coche, buscó al pato y cuando volvió, eras tú de nuevo.

Ares - Entonces así pasó. Este pato es muy peligroso.

Guardando Pon Pon en su bolsillo de nuevo.

**Comisaría**

Luego de empezar a destruir la comisaría, Saori, convencida por Tatsumi que si destruyera el lugar mancharía su reputación, vuelve con su antigua idea de reclamar a la ONU y va hacia el aeropuerto.

**Calle muy lejana de la que estaba Saori**

Aioria - ¿Me pueden decir adónde vamos?

Afrodita - ¿Que les parece un casino?

Dohko - ¡No! Conozco una historia de un grupo de amigos que fueron a un casino y cuando...

Shura - ¡Sí! Vayamos a un casino.

Dohko - Bueno, como decía, cuando el grupo de amigos llegó...

Ares - ¡Cállate, viejo inmundo! - dando un golpe en la cabeza de Dohko, que cae del asiento.

Ares - Casino...jajajajajaja...mujeres sirviéndome vino...jejejejejejejeje...Yo matando a Atenea......

Aldebarán - ¿Todos están de acuerdo de que debemos ir a un casino?

Casi todos - ¡SÍ!

Kamus - No...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Tú no cuentas! ¡Al casino, Aioria!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
